The Experiment
by Maaheen Yasin
Summary: After the accident Fubuki Shirou not only lost the ones he once loved but was also kidnapped from the hospital. He was made a test subject and a project was carried out. Severe torture was done to Fubuki by Four main Doctors but was later saved by Detective Smith. Now he was able to live the life he wanted until one day something happened. (OC also included)
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 _Hello guys! So I decided to write another story YEAH! I'm kinda excited what will happen in this story I also wanna know all the twists and turns Thanks for reading even though you are just reviewing but hey view is a view Please comment your view and don't forget to share_

~~In the hospital~~

A boy who looked not more that six open his blueish teal eyes and the first thing he saw was... A white ceiling. Slowly he got up but laid back down due to the sudden pain he felt. He looked closely at his surroundings and put the pieces together...A hospital? Why would he be in a hospital? Then sudden realization came to him that he was all alone upon which he got scared and started to yell.

"Oka-San! Otou-San! Atsuya!" He yelled despite the pain.

Faint Footsteps that we're getting louder could be heard and soon the door to the room was burst open revealing a nurse and a doctor. Suddenly, he saw the time of the avalanche in his head which hurts his head a lot and tears started to roll down from his eyes.

"Lay down Fubuki. You need to rest", the nurse said.

"Where is Oka-San? Otou-San? Atsuya?" Fubuki said with a shaky voice.

The nurse expressions suddenly changed from caring to scared and terrified. She gave the -should-I- tell-him look upon which the doctor nodded.

"Fubuki! They are not with us anymore",The nurse said in a sad tone, "You had an accident in which they all die."

Fubuki burst into tears and couldn't believe what he just heard.

 ** _Fubuki's_** **_POV_**

Oka-San. Otou-San. Atsuya. No you can't leave me here all alone. I don't want to be alone. The avalanche keeps on flashing in my head which causes my head to hurt a lot. Why?... Why?... Didn't I die with them? I want to be with you.

Those laughs and the sweet voices of them... And then their screams... I can still hear them in my head. Ah... It's hurts.

 ** _No_** **_ones_** **_POV_**

"Ah! It hurts. Make it stop. Make it stop please", Fubuki screamed.

"Fubuki calm down. Everything is going to be fine just rest", the doctor said.

But unfortunately Fubuki hold his head and kept on screaming aloud.

"Give me the injection", the doctor ordered.

The nurse handed the doctor an injection which contained a transparent liquid that he injected into Fubuki's body. Fubuki's vision blurred and before he knew it he drifted into a deep sleep.

The doctor got up and checked Fubuki for any improvements while the nurse stared at Fubuki with her two saddest eyes.

~~~~Timeskip~~~~

"He's gone! How come he's gone like that? He can't even walk properly!" The doctor questioned the crying nurse.

They both ran to the Fubuki's room and saw an empty bed causing he doctor to become pale.

"Hurry call the police!" The doctor yelled.

Detective Onigawara investigated the case and after the hard work he was able to find Fubuki who was in a dire condition from a science lab. He was made a test subject for a project which seemed to be unknown since all the research files were either distorted or hidden from sight.

Fubuki was found in a poor condition and took almost a year to recover completely. He proved to be stable and no changes could be found in him except that he prevented himself from talking with others that much thus he was send to a cheerful orphanage...Sun Garden which made him to be back to his cheerful personality. Unfortunately he lost his memory and was therefore send to Hokkaido where he lived happily with Hakuren Jr high.


	2. What! Fangs? (Part 1)

**Chapter 1 What! Fangs!? (Part 1)**

"Minna! Let's get better and give Ichinose and Domon a challenging match", Endou said.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted excitedly.

They were soon going to have a match against one of their old pals Ichinose and Domon ,thus everyone worked harder to get better so that they would have a match that could be remembered.

After the long hours of practice, everyone took a break catching their breaths since almost everyone was sweating an panting especially Fubuki.

"Um...Endou", Kazemaru said with concern in his voice.

"What's wrong Kazemaru?" Endou asked a bit confused.

Why does he looked worried,Endou thought, Is there something I have overlooked?

"Is it that hot? Fubuki seemed to be worn out a lot", Kazemaru said causing a few player's attention, "I mean look at him. He is panting heavily and sweating a lot. Even his face expression shows he's in a bit pain."

Everyone who bothered to listened looked at Fubuki and grasp at the site.

Fubuki was panting like if he had breathing problems and also was sweating as if he is in an oven. Upon this Endou stood up and walked up to Fubuki who was gritting his teeth.

"Fubuki?" Endou spoke.

"Hai Captain!" Fubuki said in a weak tone while giving a small weak smile.

"Is everything alright? You look worn out", Endou asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Just tired", Fubuki replied.

"I think you should go rest", Hiroto suggested.

"Un..." Fubuki agreed.

Fubuki got up in order to get some rest in his room but his legs suddenly felt weak and gave in causing him to collapse on the ground.

Someoka who was near him caught him before he fall onto the ground.

"Yo Fubuki! Get a hold of yourself", Someoka spoke.

"Han...Hai"Fubuki said while panting and cluttering his chest in pain.

"Ah!"Fubuki groaned.

"Fubuki!" Everyone shouted and tired to calm Fubuki down since he was screaming a loud.

"Woah! Does it hurt?" Aki asked.

"Should we call a doctor?"Kabeyama questioned.

"No. It's okay. I just need some rest that's all" ,Fubuki replied with a weak smile.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND ON YOUR LEGS. HOW ON EARTH DOES SOME SLEEP WOULD HELP" Someoka howled.

"Don't worry. Some rest would do the trick", Fubuki persuaded since he didn't want to see the doctor.

"Stubborn as always", Someoka mumbled.

Gouenji and Someoka held Fubuki and led him to his room. Everyone was now concern about Fubuki as he looked in so much pain.

Everyone thoughts were like What's wrong with him? Is it a heatstroke? Is he going be alright? But unfortunately the confusion couldn't be removed.

Fubuki laid down on his bed and closed his eyes while others stared at him. He looked in so much pain as if someone is stabbing him inside. They all left letting Fubuki to get some rest.

* * *

~~in the lounge~~

"Is he really going to be alright?" Toramaru asked.

" I don't know" ,Gouenji replied.

"Of course he's not. Just look at him. This is not some ordinary heatstroke",Someoka growled.

"I agree. But we can't do anything yet. We will see if Fubuki still is in the same state tomorrow we will call the doctor" , Kidou said.

"But I think we should call the doctor now" ,Kazemaru suggested.

"Don't worry Minna. Let's hope that Fubuki is going to be fine and give him some time" ,Endou said in order to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

* * *

Everyone went to do their own thing since practice was over. Hiroto had become a millions tone paler after what happened with Fubuki.

He went to Fubuki's room to check him out whether he was okay. When he entered the room, he saw two figures... Someoka and Gouenji.

"Yo! What are you guys doing here?" Hiroto asked with a small smile.

"The same reason you are here", Someoka said in annoyance.

Hiroto gave them another small smile before looking at Fubuki.

He become even more pale after looking at Fubuki who was currently sleeping. He looked like he just came from a one to one battle as he was sleeping in pain.

"What the..." , Hiroto grasp.

"Yeah I know. There's no doubt he is in pain. Don't know what happened to him but I think should call the doctor" , Gouenji spoke.

Hiroto nodded and then again looked at Fubuki with a hurt 's wrong with him? Is he sick? , Hiroto thought.

"But it won't do that much good since it would be difficult to make a conclusion that what's wrong with him while he's asleep" , Gouenji continued.

"And now he is suddenly gone into hibernation", Someoka huffed.

"Hey he's just tired. Let him sleep for a while", Hiroto said.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever", Someoka said, "But isn't it all sudden. A week ago he was just fine and we would practice together for hours and he would be okay. Now...It's just..."

The heavy atmosphere made them feel even more worse.

"I think we should let him sleep alone", Hiroto suggested upon which the other nodded.

Both of them stood up moving towards the door and exited while Hiroto stayed there looking intently at Fubuki.

He gave him a weak smile and patted him on his head while saying "Get well soon"

He left the room after taking a small glimpse at Fubuki who was looking too much hurt.

He sighed and closed his eyes while he was making his way to his room. Suddenly, someone bumped into him and they both fall.

"Oh Endou! Sorry I wasn't paying attention", Hiroto said while extending his arm to Endou.

"Hahaha... It's okay", Endou laughed awkwardly, "So is he better?"

"I don't think so. In fact he looks worse. Endou we really need to call the doctor after he wakes up", Hiroto said in a weak and low tone.

Endou could see the worry in his eyes and how tensed Hiroto looked.

"Don't worry! I know everything would be fine eventually" Endou consoled,

"Yeah. Let's just hope so" , Hiroto said.

* * *

The atmosphere was really heavy at dinner time, the slience was deadly when Haruna broke it.

"Neh~ Neh~ Why the long faces? Come on have some fate in Fubuki-kun. If he doesn't feel better like Onii-chan said we will call the doctor to check Fubuki-kun", Haruna said with a heart lifting grin.

"Yeah we shouldn't get so worried. He would soon be up and kicking the ball around" ,Endou exclaimed.

"Yeah! I believe he would get better in no time", Tsunami yelled.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted with renew hopes. The rest of the dinner went well, everyone were chatting cheerfully and the air was saturated with laughter.

Soon it was time to get to bed but before drifting into sleep they decided to see how was Fubuki.

Endou took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Fubuki?" Endou said in a low voice,"Are you awake?"

No response was recieved so they decided to go in. Fubuki was still sleeping but not peacefully. His mouth was slight open and was breathing heavily. His face expression tells that he is still hurt and was getting worse every second.

Hiroto went near him and placed a hand on Fubuki's forehead to check for a fever. He was burning up but not that much so it wasn't the fever that hurts.

"I think we should call the doctor tomorrow morning",Gouenji said.

"Yeah. He's gotten worse. Look how much he is panting", Someoka pointed.

"Well let's get some shut eye and tomorrow we will get a doctor to examine Fubuki", Kidou said upon which others nodded.

Everyone was tired from the long hours of practice and the heavy atmosphere around them. They took no time to drift into their dreamland and forget about everything that had just happened.


	3. What! Fangs? (Part 2)

**Chapter 2 What! Fangs!? (Part 2)**

~~~ _ **Morning**_ ~~~

"Endou! Wake up now", Aki shaked Endou.

"Hai. I'm awake" ,Endou said while yawning.

Soon everyone were awaken except for Fubuki.

"What he is still asleep!" Someoka said shocked.

"A bear has gone into hibernation", Fudou said smirking.

"Shut the hell up", Someoka huffed.

"Stop you two", Hijikata said holding Someoka.

The fight ceased when the sound of screaming and groaning could be heard.

"That's Fubuki!" Hiroto said who had become paler.

The screaming and shouting got more fierce as every second passes which terrified others.

"AH!.STOP!..SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AH!...SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Fubuki shouted.

"Fubuki we are coming!" Fyuppe shouted.

They tried to open the door of Fubuki's room but it was locked.

"What! Locked? How come the door is locked!" Endou exclaimed.

"Step aside Endou" , Someoka said.

Endou did what he was told and then the four strong players-Gouenji, Someoka, Hijikata, and Kabeyama- tried to knock down the door.

The door burst open revealing Fubuki who was in a dire state. He was shaking tremendously, tears rolling down his eyes. He hugged himself tightly and was lying on the floor screaming due the pain he was experiencing.

"AH! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE", Fubuki shouted loudly.

Now Kudou Kankoku came to see what was going on and was looking petrified.

"Hurry call the doctor!" Someoka shouted.

"No. Calling the doctor won't help" , Kudou Kankoku said sadly.

"Fubuki lets go the the department. There you would feel better. But till then we can't do anything" ,Kudou Kankoku gritted his teeth.

"PLEASE...AH!... HELP ME...please", Fubuki said in a weak tone.

"Let's go Fubuki", Kudou Kankoku said moving towards Fubuki inorder to carry him to the car.

"AH!...STOP IT!..STOP IT!..STOP IT...!" Fubuki kept on screaming tightening his grip on him.

Kudou Kankoku moved towards Fubuki but stopped in his tracks.

"No! NO!" Kudou Kankoku said horrified.

Everyone came closer to look what scared Kankoku so much and got scared.

"AH!..NO! PLEASE...STOP!" Fubuki shouted.

What was happening was so unrealistic. Fubuki's perfect teeth were now getting pointy more like...FANGS. Fubuki started to cough profusely and blood came out of his mouth.

Everyone was so shocked and scared that they felt as if they were rooted to the ground.

"AH! *cough* PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!... *cough* I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Fubuki shouted while coughing out blood.

"Fubuki let's go" ,Kudou Kankoku said who looked sad.

He picked up Fubuki and carried the coughing boy to the car. Everyone stood rooted to the ground seeing the car till it was out of sight.

"Please tell me I'm still asleep. Aki please wake me up" , Someoka said not believing what he just saw.

"It's real", Hiroto said in a shaky voice.

Everyone was scared to see Fubuki so much hurt and now he's gone with Kankoku.

"I don't understand anything at all. And the only thing we can do is wait for them to get back" , Kidou said with fear in his voice.

Everyone nodded since this was the only option left for could only wait for an explanation and also for Fubuki to get better.


	4. The Truth

**Chapter 3 The Truth**

Everyone was waiting for the two of them to come back so that they could get an explanation about what just happened.

"I had no idea that Otou-san was involved in this" , Fuyuppe said sadly.

"I wonder if Fubuki is okay" , Endou spoke.

"He grew fangs and was coughing out blood. How is that okay!" Someoka yelled.

"It's so unreal that Fubuki just grew fangs" , Kazemaru exclaimed.

"It just came out" ,Hiroto said in a weak tone.

He couldn't believe that one of his close friends is in great pain and that he couldn't do anything to help him feel better. And seeing Fubuki's fangs he got so frightened that his whole body felt numb. Why is this happening to Fubuki? Hiroto thought.

"But why and how did Fubuki grew fangs? That's the main question. And also Kudou Kantotou seemed to have some idea about the current situation" ,Kidou noted.

"Yeah! Every passing second is killing me. Let's just hope Fubuki is going to be okay" , Endou spoke sadly.

They waited and waited for Kankoku to come back but the odds were against them. Soon it was dinner time and neither of them was eating properly.

After another couple of hours passed, the door to the house opened with a sound catching everyone's attention. Two voices could be heard that belonged to Kudou Kankoku and... Detective Onigawara. But Fubuki's voice couldn't be heard.

Everyone rushed towards the front door and saw both of them. Kudou Kankoku was carrying Fubuki. He wasn't looking well at all, in fact he seemed all dead. He mouth was slightly open revealing his newly grown fangs.

"His fangs..." Kabeyama said frightened.

"We will explain later. Just let me put Fubuki in his bed" , Kudou Kankoku replied.

They moved aside, away from Kankoku path.

"He doesn't look so well" , Hiroto spoke sadly.

They all went inside waiting for Kudou Kankoku to come. When he arrived, neither of them spoke.

"You know you have to do a lot of explaining and keeping quite won't help" ,Kudou spoke.

Kudou Kankoku looked at Detective Onigawara who nodded.

"Fubuki... You all know about the accident when Fubuki was almost 6" ,Kudou Kankoku asked upon which they all nodded.

"After the accident Fubuki was send to the hospital but..." ,Kudou Kankoku gulped, "But was later kidnapped and was..."

"Was made a test subject for some unknown project" , Detective Onigawara continued.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted in union.

"Yeah. Everything that is happening and is going to happen would be extra abnormal" , Detective Onigawara said.

"So let get this straight. Fubuki was a test subject but wasn't that years ago. Why is he suffering right now?" Kidou questioned.

" He suffered tortuous operations and was experimented every now and then. Fortunately, before they did anything worse we caught them. Fubuki took a year to recover and soon everything seemed stable" Kudou Kankoku explained.

"But we weren't able to find out what was the project. Now we think that whatever they did to Fubuki has somehow been activated. Like a serum or something" , Detective Onigawara spoke out.

"This is too much to take in" ,Toramaru said.

"Who could have imagined that something like this could happen to Fubuki" ,Hijikata exclaimed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hiroto asked with concern.

"I don't know son but we are trying to help as much as possible" , Detective Onigawara said.

"Right now only the coughing and the pain could be ceased but the process was unable to stop" , Kudou Kankoku spoke sadly.

"Otou-san how did you get involved?" Fuyuppe asked.

"Fubuki later on lost his happiest memories and was given to me to take care of him but he never liked it so I looked after him secretly" ,Kudou Kankoku explained.

"Fubuki..." Endou said in a low voice.

"Recently the four main doctors were imprisoned had escaped would no doubt come after Fubuki to complete what they have started" , Detective Onigawara spoke.

"So we need to protect him. Don't let him be alone for even a second or there would 50 laps for every minute you left him alone. Got it" , Kudou Kankoku ordered.

"Hai" ,Everyone said sadly.

"Woah! You all looked so tired. Have you ate something? I bet you haven't" , Detective Onigawara said to lighten the atmosphere.

The stomachs of everyone groaned causing everyone to laugh. They all ate their food and went to sleep so that they could get the pieces together.


	5. Friends till the end

**Chapter 4 Friends till the end**

Aki and the others started to wake everyone up for the day ahead of them. Everyone got up yawning and whining. Soon everyone was out of their bed except for Fubuki.

"Should I wake him up?" Aki asked while standing in front of Fubuki's door.

"Yeah. I think he need to move around a bit" ,Kidou replied.

~~~In Fubuki's Room~~~

Fubuki started to move slightly and got up from his slumber. He yawned revealing his fangs. He felt strange and went to check in the mirror.

"No! This can't be happening!" Fubuki mumbled while holding his head, "It wasn't a dream. I have grown fangs."

Fubuki looked down sad thinking what should he do. Everyone is going to hate me now, he thought, they would be scared of me. I would be alone.

Tears started to roll down from his eyes and cried silently. He again looked up into the mirror and opened his mouth. Upon touching the fangs, Fubuki became more paler and sobbed some more.

"What am I going to do?" Fubuki asked himself.

Then he soon realized something which frightened him a lot.

"They would come after me. Torture me with their experiments" ,Fubuki cried, "I don't want to go back. Please someone save me."

Fubuki felt like if it was the end of the world for him.

"No one is going to be my friend. And I won't be able to live the life I wanted to" ,Fubuki mumbled, "I want to die."

He really wanted to commit suicide but didn't had the courage to.

"What am I...going to do" ,Fubuki cried.

~~Meanwhile~~

After summoning some energy, Aki stepped forward to open the door but backed up when the knob of the door started to move. Fubuki came out of his room with his head down so bumped into Aki.

"Ahh!" Aki exclaimed.

Fubuki was brought back to reality and noticed that he had bumped into Aki.

"I'm sorry Aki-san" ,Fubuki said while extending his hand to him.

He didn't expected that Aki would take his hand and talk to him. Why would she? Why would anyone want to talk to him?

"Oh! It's okay Fubuki-kun" ,Aki grinned while taking Fubuki's hand, "Are you feeling better now?"

Fubuki was astonished and speechless. Everyone was worried for Fubuki who was nothing but a freak.

"Does it still hurts?" Hiroto asked.

Fubuki didn't know what to say as he never expected that they would talk to him again in fact they were worried about him.

"Um..." ,Fubuki spoke, "I'm fine. Sorry if I got you all worried."

"You just gave me a heart attack" ,Someoka said a bit angrily.

Fubuki looked down and asked, "Why? Why were you worried about me? Don't you hate me now because I have fangs? Aren't you scared?"

For once everyone remained slient since they didn't know that Fubuki was thinking something like this.

"You are our friend who we want to cherish. Some fangs can't ruin our friendship, can it!" Endou said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Let's go downstairs for breakfast. You won't want to eat a cold breakfast do you?" Haruna said cheerfully.

Everyone went down chatting with each other cheerfully like nothing has changed.

"Let's go Fubuki. Remember we will always love you no matter how you look. We will be on your side till the end" Hiroto said while grinning at the surprised boy.

"Do you all really meant that or is it just Kudou Kankoku?" Fubuki asked in a low voice.

"Those words are from our hearts, Fubuki" Hiroto replied," Now let's go and have something to eat."

"Arigato" ,Fubuki hugged Hiroto tightly unbelieving that they all still love him.

They sat on their table with their food.

"Let's eat now! I'm starving that I could eat the whole supply" Hiroto joked.

"Maybe you would soon" Fubuki laughed illuminating his fangs.

They chatted as they breakfast continued.

"Ney~Why aren't you eating Fubuki. You would soon die on an empty stomach" Hiroto said, "Now open your mouth."

Hiroto was trying to feed Fubuki who resisted.

"Um... Guess I'm not hungry, that's all" ,Fubuki defended himself.

"But you haven't eatten yesterday too. How come you're not hungry?" Hiroto asked.

"I..." Fubuki spoke but was interrupted by Kudou Kankoku.

"There would practice today for all of you except Fubuki" ,Kudou Kankoku announced.

"What! Why can't I practice?" Fubuki yelled.

"We could barely stop the pain Fubuki. Try to understand we want you not to do anything that would hurt you" ,Kudou Kankoku replied.

Fubuki sat down with his head in his hands.

"You know they would take me back" ,Fubuki spoke making everyone shocked.

"We won't let them take you away. Don't worry Fubuki before you could know those fangs would be gone and you would be here with your friends" Kudou Kankoku consoled.

"Don't be sure of yourself" Fubuki said in a low and sad tone and left everyone.

"I will be with him" Someoka said while making his way to the door.

"Hey Fubuki wait up!" Someoka yelled.

~~~During Practice~~~

"Is this seat taken?" Fubuki asked.

"No" Fuyuppe replied with a smile.

"Arigato" Fubuki smiled letting the fangs to show.

"Um...Fubuki?" Fuyuppe asked.

"Hai" Fubuki spoke gently.

"Can I...I see those fangs?" Fuyuppe asked.

Fubuki was in a state of shock and remained slient trying to figure out what to say.

"Ah! Fuyuppe you know what are you saying. Sorry Fubuki-kun Fuyuppe didn't mean to..." Haruna said but was interrupted by Fubuki.

"Um.. Sure Fuyuppe but please don't scream or anything like that" ,Fubuki replied.

"Un..." Fuyuppe nodded.

Fubuki while hesitating that he would scare them open his mouth with his eyes closed.

"Woah! Those are real fangs not like the fake ones that we wear on Halloween" Haruna exclaimed.

Fubuki opened his eyes to see that neither of them were screaming or scared.

"What did you think back then? I wasn't scared of nothing" Fubuki grinned.

"You see it's too unrealistic to be believed" ,Fuyuppe replied.

"Well the impossible has just happened to me" Fubuki joked.

"Ah! Look it's break time" Haruna exclaimed, "Come on let's give them their bottles."

"Can I help?" Fubuki asked.

"Sure lets go!" Fuyuppe replied happily.

~~After Practice~~

It was almost sunset and everyone was going inside. Fubuki decided to stay outside for a while to sort his mind out.

"Fubuki!" Someone behind him yelled.

Fubuki sighed and turned to see who called him.

"Captain!" Fubuki grinned.

"Where on earth you have been? Everyone was searching for you all over the place" ,Endou spoke.

"Oh sorry but I felt like getting some fresh air" ,Fubuki explained.

"That's so. Mind if I join you?" Endou asked.

"Sure" ,Fubuki replied while patting the seat next to him.

"Arigato Fubuki" Endou thanked.

"You have all gotten better. Inchinose and Domon would have to face a great challenge" ,Fubuki complimented.

"Ah! Everyone is so pumped up to play against them. I can't even remember the last time we played together" ,Endou spoke happily.

"Un..." Fubuki nodded.

"Ah! Don't get depressed. Kankoku and Detective Onigawara are doing their best to make you feel better" ,Endou said while patting Fubuki on the back.

"Arigato Captain" ,Fubuki smiled, "But I think we should go back inside. I don't like being stared."

They turned back and saw the whole team staring while hiding in the bushes.

"Hehehehe~~you see we can't leave you alone. I know it's hard for you but everything would be already. I just know it!" Endou spoke.

"Come on Captain let's go!" Fubuki said with a fixed smile.

"Arigato for everything you have done for me" ,Fubuki thanked.


	6. They are back

**Chapter 5 They are back**

Everyone woke up by the countless efforts of the managers and were down eating breakfast.

"The match with The Unicorns has been delayed for two weeks so we got time till we would get Fubuki back to normal" ,Kudou Kantoku announced.

"Really!?" Fubuki said, "That means if I recover I would be able to play against Ichinose and Domon!"

"That's good, Fubuki" ,Endou grinned, "Show the real strength of yours to them."

"And I thought I would get all the goals" ,Someoka joked.

"Hehehe~~I'm here too you know" ,Hiroto laughed.

"We should do a combine hisstsua together, huh?" Fubuki asked.

"That's a great idea" ,Hiroto grinned.

~~Timeskip~~

 ** _Fubuki's POV_**

The sun was sinking in a pool of crimson, everything had a golden red hue and thus gave a soothing effect on me. Ah! I wish I could feel like this as long as I want but I know I won't.

"Don't worry Fubuki" ,Kudou Kantoku said while patting my head, "Soon every thing would be okay."

"Un..." I nodded.

There was a long pause and the slience was not disturbing. I took a deep breath and admired the sun set. I really wish I could stay here forever with everyone but I can't.

"They are going to experiment me again" ,I said in a low and sad voice.

"No they won't. We won't let that happen" ,Kudou said with determined eyes, "You are with everyone safe."

"Arigato Kantoku" ,I replied with a grin.

"Open your mouth" ,Kudou said.

I was shocked at the sudden demand but knew that whatever Kantoku was demanding must have a reason.

I opened my mouth revealing my fangs. Kudou peered at it for quite a long time and then sighed. He gave me a pill and asked me to eat it.

I don't know what was he planning to do so I decided to ask.

"What's for?" I asked.

"It would stop the fangs to grow and before you knew it they would be gone" ,Kudou Kantoku replied.

Something burst into me. Maybe...happiness. I would be back to normal was the only thought came into my mind. I looked at the pill and then at Kantoku smiling.

"Arigato Kudou Kantoku" ,I said while hugging him tight.

I never thought that I would go back to normal to go back to the real ME.

 _ **No one's POV**_

Fubuki looked at the pill again and was going to eat it when someone spoke from behind.

"Fubuki Shirou we would like you to support us in the pervious project we had started" ,he said.

Fubuki eyes widened and hide behind Kudou Kantoku, holding him tightly so that he would not let go. He was shaking tremendously and was mumbling something that nobody could hear.

"So please come with us" ,another spoke.

Kudou gritted his teeth as they were surrounded by the four main doctors.

"Fubuki is no longer one of your test subjects" ,Kudou spoke.

"Is that so" ,the doctor said amused, "But Fubuki has a lot of experiments to go through."

"So help us out and give us Fubuki" ,another spoke.

"I don't...I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU" ,Fubuki yelled.

"Your desire doesn't matter here, freak" ,the doctor spoke.

"I'M NOT A FREAK" ,Fubuki screamed with tears in his eyes.

"Enough talking" ,the doctor said annoyed, "Get the boy with force."

The four doctors charged at them all at once punching Kudou Kantoku who was trying to defend himself and Fubuki.

Fubuki became paler and tried his best to dodge the attacks but he was knocked down unconscious.

"FUBUKI!" Kudou yelled while coughing.

Kudou Kantoku had bruises and blood all over his face. Moreover, he couldn't stable himself since his vision was getting blurry and felt his head breaking apart.

Kudou was down, lying on the ground unable to get up and saw the doctors picking up Fubuki moving away from him.

"Fubuki.."Kudou said in a weak tone before fainting.

~~Timeskip~~

"Otou-San! You're awake!" Fuyuppe hugged him, "What happened? Where is Fubuki? Wasn't he with you?"

"Ah!" Kudou groaned.

"Woah kid! Your dad just woke up" ,Detective Onigawara said.

"They took Fubuki?" Detective Onigawara asked in a serious tone.

Kudou Kantoku looked down with an expression of anger, sadness and worry.

"I couldn't stop them" ,Kudou gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"Damn it!" Detective Onigawara howled.

It took a moment when he calmed down and spoke

"It's alright! At least you tried. But did they mention anything about where they were going to?"

"No. Not a single word. How we would track them down? Every minute we waste Fubuki suffers the worst" ,Kudou growled.

"Fubuki would be experimented like before?" Hiroto asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm afraid so" ,Detective Onigawara said, "Rest and recover soon my friend. Don't worry we will find him."

"Go to sleep Otou-San so that you would feel better" ,Fuyuppe spoke.

They left Kudou Kantoku in his room and went to the lounge.

"I can't believe they have taken Fubuki" ,Tsunami spoke.

"If I get my hands on them they would wish they weren't born!" Someoka growled.

"And also he's going to face those torturous tests" ,Hiroto cried, "I feel so hopeless now."

"Minna!" Endou shouted with obvious fear, "Regretting and wondering won't help. We have to help Detective Onigawara and Kudou Kantoku in finding Fubuki back."

"And how come a bunch of kids could help?" Fudou spoke.

"Fudou!" Kidou yelled, "At least we could try. Remember what Kantoku said every minute passes Fubuki suffers the worst."

"Endou!" Kazemaru said while others nodded, "We are all going to help in bringing back Fubuki."

"Arigato" ,Endou said with a smile.


	7. Fubuki! We are coming

**_Sorry Minna for the super late update. You know it's really hard to copy and paste from my watt pad account to the fanfiction account but if curiosity is really killing then go and check my wattpad account. I have the same username and also there is also another story there. Please check it out. 😉😉😉😉_**

* * *

It has been a week since Fubuki was taken by the doctors and no one knows how much Fubuki have suffered, how many cruel experiments Fubuki has gone through. All they could was imagine what could have happened to Fubuki.

"Last time we found him was a science lab located near the ice factory" ,Detective Onigawara stated, "Now where could they be hiding?"

"We have send our agents everywhere to find any information about them" ,the police chief said.

"But still we haven't found them!" Detective Onigawara said angrily.

The discussion took all day but still their location was unknown.

~~Meanwhile~~

"It's been a week" ,Someoka said scared.

"Who knows how much Fubuki have suffered" ,Hiroto spoke sadly.

"Un..." Everyone nodded.

Fear has seized their whole being as even thinking about Fubuki being experimented gives them the shivers. In a week so much could happen, so much could change. There is a possibility that Fubuki would be dead by now but whenever this thought would come into their minds, they would brush it off with some positive thinking.

"Fubuki..." ,Hiroto mumbled.

He wanted to do something to bring his close friend back to him, help him so that he could feel better. Fubuki doesn't deserve this, Hiroto thought, To be experimented.

"Fubuki please be okay" Hiroto muttered.

The long uncomfortable slience was broken by a person who was bleeding. He was covered with blood and it's scent could be smelled from him.

"Take me to Detective Onigawara" ,that man spoke.

Hijikata and Someoka supported the man and dragged him to Detective Onigawara.

"I know where they are!" The men exclaimed.

"What!" Detective Onigawara said astonished, "Where are they?"

"They're in a abandoned factory near the Locotti Hospital" ,the man said before falling down.

After knowing their location, everyone rushed towards the abandoned factory with a huge police force.

They all made their way into the factory and was surprised. They interior look was totally different from the exterior. From outside it looked like it would soon collapse but after having a look inside, it was a huge science lab.

"Team A and Inazuma Japna with me" ,Detective Onigawara yelled, "The rest arrest everyone."

They split up and tried their best to avoid any bullets. Looks like fate was on their side since no one was shot.

They saw Akuma (the head doctor) running towards a perfectly secured room.

"Stop Akuma" Detective Onigawara shouted.

They were able to catch Akuma who kept on swearing.

"Where is Fubuki?" Kudou Kantoku asked.

"Ah!...you want to know where that freak is" ,he said between breaths, "I bet you would regret it."

"What did you do to him!?" Someoka growled.

"Made him better" ,Akuma said laughing.

"Take us to him now or I will beat you good" ,Gouenji said angrily.

"Fine" ,Akuma said.

"Sir! We arrested the other doctors" ,the police officer said, "Everyone here is arrested."

"Good. Now lead us to Fubuki" ,Detective Onigawara said.

The followed Akuma and reached to a well secured room from which escape seemed impossible.

The scent of blood was really strong which frightened others.

"He's in that room" ,Akuma spoke, "I still recommend you not to go in there."

"Just open the door" Kudou Kantoku yelled.

Akuma opened the door revealing whatever was in that room upon which everyone gasped.

Blood was everywhere, not a single area was cleaned. Bones of humans and animals were scattered sending chills down their spine.

Nail marks were all over the walls and a figure seemed to move in the dark corner as sounds of chains could be heard.

"Fubuki?" Hiroto spoke.

No response was given as the figure continued to move in the dark.

Kudou Kantoku moved towards the dark corner while saying, "Fubuki? Fubuki are you there?"

Everyone peered at the figure having doubts that Fubuki was in the dark corner.

Then as Kudou was getting near to the figure, a sudden movement was made by the figure.

It was Fubuki but both his appearance and attitude have changed.

Fubuki's fangs have grown bigger and more sharp from where he was drooling. He had grayish white wolf ears instead of the less hairy ones he had. Grey fur covered his arms and legs which have a bit dry blood on it. Huge terrifying claws could also be seen.

Fubuki was growling at them and was struggling to get lose from the grip of the chains that held him back. A long grayish tail sway behind him sideways showing that he wanted to eat them all.

"Wolf eat them" ,Fubuki growled.

"Wolf let go" ,Fubuki spoke.

"Fubuki?" Everyone said scared.

"What did you do to him!" Hiroto yelled at the doctors.

"Like I said we made him better" ,Akuma said.

"Our masterpiece!" Zenaku exclaimed.

"Lets make a deal" ,Yaru said, "Let us go and leave this place and we won't let the beast eat you."

"Don't you dare call him that!" Someoka howled.

"No foolish moves" ,Osamu warned, "One push of this button and you all be dead."

"Is wolf hungry?" Zenaku asked.

"Wolf eat them" ,Fubuki exclaimed while moving his tail.

"Ah! Looks like soon you would forget how to talk" ,Akuma said, "Well that won't cause any harm to us."

Fubuki eyes were covered by a blind fold and was unable to see who was his prey.

"Wolf hungry" ,Fubuki exclaimed.

"Fubuki" ,Hiroto spoke with hurt, "It's us! It's me! Hiroto."

Hiroto extended his arm to remove carefully the blind fold from his eyes so that Fubuki could see who were they.

After the blind fold was removed, everyone gasped upon seeing his eyes that were similar to a wolf but one was teal blue while the other salmon.

"Like the changes" ,Osamu said.

"Wolf let go!" Fubuki yelled.

"Wolf angry!" Fubuki spoke.

"You have been a good wolf for a whole day so these guys are your treat" ,Akuma said.

"So what is it?" Yaru asked, "You want to be eaten or not."

"Fubuki..." Kudou Kantoku said as tears start to roll down from his eyes, " I'm sorry Fubuki. If I was more stronger they won't have taken you away..."

"WOLF EAT!" Fubuki yelled as he struggled more.

Fubuki struggled and made more violent movements as the chains started to break.

"The chains are going to break!" Kidou exclaimed.

"Ah! We're gonna die!" Kabeyama screamed.

The chains broke as Fubuki jumped on his prey making everyone run for their lives. They ran out of the room with Fubuki following them on four.

"Wolf happy" ,Fubuki said while running after Gouenji, "Wolf eat."

"Fubuki it's me! Your friend Gouenji Shuuya! Please recognize me" ,Goeunji said with tears.

Fubuki increased his speed and jumped over Goeunji causing Fubuki on top of Goeunji.

Fubuki dug his claws in Gouenji's body tightening his grip on him as he drools over his prey. Fubuki sniffed Gouenji and spoke "You tasty."

"Fubuki please don't be like this" ,Gouenji said while crying, "You aren't a wolf...You're Fubuki Shirou...my friend."

"Wolf eat" Fubuki said as he was going to bite Gouenji but...then BANG. Fubuki loosen his grip as he closed his eyes, falling on Gouenji.

Gouenji looked on his other side and saw Detective Onigawara holding a gun who was standing with others.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Someoka yelled.

"No..han..I didn't" ,Detective Onigawara spoke while panting, "He's sleeping right now."

Kudou Kantoku ran towards Fubuki and removed him from Gouenji before embracing him into a tight hug.

"Fubuki...I'm sorry" ,Kudou cried, "It's all my fault that you're like this now."

"We need to take him to the department right now!" Detective Onigawara spoke.

Everyone made their way to the car while Kudou carried Fubuki who was now a half wolf.

No one could believe that something like this was actually happening. It is so unusual that your friend has been experimented into a deadly wolf.


	8. Helpless

"He's been mutated into a wolf" ,Doctor Haru said, "His DNA has completely changed."

"Can you turn him back to Fubuki Shirou?" Endou asked.

"It's going to be impossible but I would try my best" ,Doctor Haru spoke.

"He is worst than the last time" ,he added.

"Ah! I see" ,Detective Onigawara sighed, "Please do everything you can, Haru."

Doctor Haru left with his head down and a expression of sadness, sorrow and anger similar to the others.

"Fubuki..." ,Hiroto cried his heart out.

"Calm down,Hiroto" ,Endou consoled, "Everything is going to be..."

"No everything is not going to be fine" ,Hiroto interrupted, "Nothing is going okay here. Fubuki has just turned into a wolf. Just imagine how much he had suffered those painful experiments."

"Hiroto" ,Kudou Kantoku said while placing a hand on his shoulder, "Everyone here is sad now and crying won't help."

"Now get in the caravan so that we could get a bit rest and control our emotions before any of you break down here" ,Kudou Kantoku demanded.

Upon hearing this everyone moved towards the caravan which took them to their residence.

~~Timeskip~~

Gouenji rolled in his bed, unable to forget the wild look of Fubuki when he was able tackle him down. The desire in Fubuki's eyes to gobble him up sends shivers down his spine. Every now and then Fubuki keeps flashing in his mind and was unable to sleep. Whenever he felt his eyelids heavy, he would get up panting due to the nightmares he had.

He walked out of his room and saw Someoka near the window staring into nothingness.

"Hey" ,Gouenji spoke, "How are feeling now?"

"Huh? What?" Someoka said, "Oh hey Goeunji."

"Mind if I join" ,Gouenji said with a sad smile.

"Sure" ,Someoka said in a low voice, " I can't sleep either. I get those nightmares about Fubuki being tortured and then hunting us down."

"Un..." Gouenji nodded.

"I wonder why does all the bad things happen to Fubuki" ,Someoka questioned,

"He lost his whole family in front of his own eye at a young age and then became a test subject. Then he had his split personality problem and now look he's not a human anymore" ,Someoka huffed.

"We can't change fate, can we?" Gouenji consoled, "But we could help Fubuki out with his problems though."

There was slience between the two which was broken with some faint noises coming from downstairs.

"Let's check that out" ,Someoka spoke.

They both went downstairs quiet as possible and saw Hiroto doing something on Haruna's laptop.

"Hiroto?" Gouenji said, "What are you doing here."

"Huh?" Hiroto turned his head, "Finding something that would help Fubuki."

There a short pause.

"I can't stay still and do nothing when Fubuki is in pain" ,Hiroto half yelled, "I want him back...back to his old self."

"Un..then count us in" ,Someoka said with a grin.

"Hiroto?" Someone spoke, "Was that Someoka and Goeunji?"

"That sounds like Midorikawa" ,Someoka said with a quizzical look.

Hiroto slightly laughed and told them that he was video chatting with Midorikawa before they came.

"So how are going to help?" Someoka questioned.

"Inorder to help Fubuki we have to know what that happened to him this pass week" ,Hiroto answered.

"You mean you're going to.." Gouenji said but trailed away.

"There was a video camera in that room" ,Hiroto explained.

"This smart guy here is going to hack into the department files and find that video" ,Midorikawa continued.

"You can do that?" Someoka said astonished.

"Well you are looking at the person who have a perfect score in technology" ,Midorikawa joked.

"Okay here I go" ,Hiroto said.

After series of entering commands and hacking through all kinds of security codes, Hiroto finally got the video and sighed.

"Finally!" Hiroto sighed, "It was harder than I thought."

"What did you just do?" Someoka asked shocked as all those commands looked like a foreign language to him.

"I got the video" ,Hiroto said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Hiroto" ,Midorikawa said, "I know you miss him badly. Heck we all do! But we can't bring his memories back that easily."

"Midorikawa I...I don't know..." Hiroto stuttered.

"I know everything would be alright and Fubuki would come back to us" ,Midorikawa smiled, "Besides did you forget what Fubuki said to you when he was with us."

"A smile suits you the best" ,Hiroto said with a smile.

"After this is over, why don't we all have some ice cream. It would be Hitomoki-nee treat. We would also call Fubuki since he liked us a lot" ,Midorikawa suggested.

"Sure bye Midorikawa" ,Hiroto smiled, "This time for sure I will bring Fubuki back to Sun Garden."

"Sure" ,Midorikawa giggled, "I'll be waiting."

"What was that about?" Someoka asked.

"Was Fubuki in Sun Garden?" Goeunji questioned.

"Oh my bad" ,Hiroto laughed awkwardly, "You see...um how do I make this straight? After the accident, Fubuki was send to Sun Garden but later on lost his memories and was send back to Hokkaido."

"How come you didn't told us?" Someoka huffed.

"Well Hitomoki-nee didn't wanted anyone to know. Please keep it a secret till Fubuki comes back" ,Hiroto said.

"Sure but right now we are straying from the main point here" ,Gouenji said.

"Oh right! Wear these headphones so that no body could hear us down here" ,Hiroto spoke.

Hiroto passed them the headphones and was getting mentally prepared of what he was going to watch.


	9. 7 Days of Torture (Part 1)

**_Yo minna! I would like to thank you so all for supporting me. It's because of all of you that I am able to write this far. Anyways here would be Atsuya so the italics would be Atsuya words and thoughts._**

* * *

 _ **Day 1**_

The room was dark, the only source of light was the dully glowing bulb from above. There wasn't much in the room. A full length mirror, a small table, also a bumpy bed and the smell of chemicals saturated the air in the room.

The door creaked open as a small weak figure recklessly struggled from the grip of others.

"LET ME GO!" Fubuki shouted.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR LAB RAT" ,Fubuki continuously shouted.

He was thrown in the room and locked up tight so that there would be no chance of escape.

Fubuki sat down on the bed and curled himself into a ball, hugging his legs to his chest and burying his head inside.

Atsuya what do I do?

 _Those good for nothing bastards!_

I don't want to lose myself,Atsuya. I don't want to go through those painful experiments and operations.

Tears started to roll down from his eyes as every minute passes and fear seizing his heart.

 _Don't cry Shirou-Nii. Everything would be fine. You're not alone since I'm here with you._

Atsuya mentally hugged his brother who squeezed him tight. They embraced each other for long after which Fubuki lost consciousness due to fatigue.

The light in the room increased as the door of the room was opened from which the four main doctors and two staff came in.

"Wake him up" ,Akuma said coldly.

The two nodded and shooked Fubuki who woke up.

"Fubuki Shirou!" Yaru exclaimed, "Good to see you well and strong enough to survive."

Fubuki eyes widened which were teary and shivered as he held himself.

"Please let me go" ,Fubuki begged.

"Open your mouth" ,Zenaku demanded, "Show us your fangs."

Fubuki backed away as they took a step forward.

"Please let me go. I swear I won't tell anyone about your location or anything concerning this" ,Fubuki begged.

"Would you just open your mouth" ,Akuma snapped.

Fubuki was trembling tremendously as the two staff came forward and tackle Fubuki down.

His mouth was forcefully opened as tears rolled down his eyes.

They all examined the pointy fangs and grinned evilly.

"Looks like our test was a success" ,Osamu grinned.

"Soon we would have a masterpiece" ,Yaru smiled.

"Let go of him" ,Akuma ordered.

"Ah!" Fubuki yelped, "Please don't do anything with me. I don't want to suffer."

"Did it hurt you when the fangs came out?" Zenaku asked upon which Fubuki nodded.

"Well then it's ten times more pain for you, freak" ,Yaru exclaimed.

"Please no!" Fubuki's eyes widened.

"Take this injection like a good boy and we're done for now" ,Akuma spoke.

"No I won't" ,Fubuki screamed as he ran around the room.

"Get him!" The two again moved to grab Fubuki who had now a strong grip on Fubuki.

"NO! STOP! DON'T YOU DARE INJECT ME WITH YOUR SERUMS" ,Fubuki screamed as he struggled.

He was injected and all of them left the room.

Fubuki placed his hand where he was injected and fell on his knees.

"Ah!..." Fubuki groaned as he felt pain.

Atsuya I can't breathe. It's hurts Atsuya help me please. Save me from this.

 _Shirou-nii! Take deep breaths...Get a hold of yourself...I'm here for you! I'm sorry Shirou-nii._

Fubuki fainted due to the massive pain and laid on the floor.

 _Shirou-nii!...Shirou-nii!_

 _ **Day 2**_

Fubuki opened his eyes that were red from all the crying. He felt his body heavy as it was hard to get up. A sudden pain was felt in his chest as he squeezed himself tightly before coughing out blood.

 _Shirou-nii! Stop coughing blood or you will die here._

Atusya it hurts. Ah! It hurts so much.

The pain finally faded away as Fubuki took heavy breaths.

 _Shirou-nii you alright? Does it hurts now?_

Not like before but what did he injected in me? I look the same.

He stood in front of the mirror obversing himself.

Phew...nothing has changed.

 _I'm sorry Shirou-nii. All I did was watch you suffer the pain._

It's okay Atsuya. It's doesn't hurt that much now. Actually I'm a bit glad that it's me instead of you.

 _But why you of all the millions of people why my nii-chan have to suffer this?_

Atsuya...

The sudden sound of gurgling could be heard as Fubuki held his stomach that was demanding food.

 _When was the last time you ate?_

Um..about 4 days perhaps.

 _You would not only die out of pain but also because of starvation._

Atsuya I...

Fubuki train of thoughts were interrupted as the door creaked open revealing Akuma and a person who placed two bowls on the table.

Fubuki glared at Akuma and followed his gaze on the food causing his eyes to widen.

"Here you go" ,Akuma said, "Eat as much as you like if you want more let us know."

They both left the room after which Fubuki went towards the table. There was uncooked meat and some water in the two bowls.

Fubuki held his head in both his hands and curled in his bed.

He wants me to eat that!

 _WHAT IS HE THINKING! YOU'RE NOT AN ANIMAL!_

But that smells so good.

Fubuki was now drooling as he stared at the food.

 _Wait? What! Shirou-nii are you okay?_

Atsuya I'm going crazy!

 _At least drink the water. I know you are thirsty._

Fubuki shaked his head as tears started to roll down his eyes.

I don't feel like me anymore.

 _What! What do you mean Shirou-nii? Remember you're Fubuki Shirou! My twin brother._

Atsuya I'm hungry and I want to eat that but if I do I won't control myself later on.

 _Huh?_

What if I lose my sanity and go wild eating random stuff?

 _Shirou-nii! Please don't say that._

Atsuya hugged Fubuki and sobbed hard with Fubuki saying all the swears he knows.

I'm hungry. I want to eat. I want to eat.

Fubuki was now rocking himself while saying these words again and again.

 _Shirou-nii get a hold of yourself._

Atsuya I'm going insane!

 _No you aren't. I won't let that happen to you._

Please Atsuya don't let me eat anything like that.

 _Okay but at least drink the water._

If I go near I would eat the meat too although it looks very delicious.

Fubuki said as he licked his watery lips and was drooling.

 _Go to sleep Shirou-nii! Right now!_

But I'm hungry.

Fubuki got up to his feet and started to move towards the food but stopped in his tracks.

What am I doing? I don't want to eat it but I want to.

 _Shirou-nii GO TO SLEEP NOW OR I WILL MAKE YOU!_

Okay Atsuya please don't be angry.

Fubuki laid down on the bumpy bed and closed his eyes but this didn't help that much since he could smell the meat.

 _Don't you dare think about food right now!_

I'm sleeping Atsuya! I'm sleeping!

Sleep finally came before Fubuki could get more insane.

 _Please sleep as long as you can._

Atsuya felt a lump forming in his throat as he looked at his sleeping brother with the saddest eyes.

 _Sleep well Shirou-nii_

~~Timeskip~~

Fubuki moved on his bed as he opened his eyes saying Atsuya?

 _Yeah bro! I'm here you need anything?_

Fubuki chuckled after listening his worried brother.

I'm fine Atsuya. How long was I asleep?

 _You sure you're feeling okay? Don't you dare lie to me because if you do I will kick your butt._

Hehehe~~Okay!

"You know you're gonna die out of starvation" ,Zenaku said as he enters the room.

Fubuki looked up and saw him smirking.

"I'm not hungry" ,Fubuki said, "It's useless to force yourself to eat."

But the gurgling sound of his stomach betrayed him.

"And that wasn't my stomach" ,he said moving towards the food, "We got the best kind of meat for you."

He picked up the bowl and moved towards Fubuki who have become more paler but still was drooling.

 _Shirou-nii! Don't think about the food. Don't you dare think about eating it._

Atsuya he's scaring me!

"It's the meat of a bear" ,he smiled, "I heard you love bears."

 _He wants you to eat a bear's meat!_

"I'm going to be nice here" ,he said, "Eat it now!"

"No! I won't! I won't eat it! You can't make me" ,Fubuki yelled, "But that smell.."

Fubuki stuck his tongue out and was drooling all over the floor. He took a deep breath letting the scent of the meat to follow through his nostrils.

"Yeah. That smells good" ,he smirked, "And its all for you."

"All for me!" Fubuki drooled.

 _Shirou-nii! Don't eat that! That's a bear's meat! Bear's Meat!_

But Atsuya I want to eat it.

He licked his lips and drooled at the meat.

 _Shirou-nii! Get back right now or I will do something!_

"Here you go" ,Zenaku said, "Come and get it."

"I'm hungry" ,Fubuki said like a psycho, "I want to eat."

 _Shirou-nii stop it right now! Please for me stop! I know you don't want to eat that._

But Atsuya I'm hungry and there is food here.

"You don't want it?" Zenaku asked.

Fubuki nodded several times letting the drool to spill down. Fubuki started to move forward to get the food ignoring Atsuya who was screaming in his mind.

 _Shirou-nii please stop! You would lose yourself. I would lose my brother. I would lose you._

"Give me the meat please" ,Fubuki requested.

"Here you go" ,Zenaku spoke.

Fubuki was given the bowl who drooled at it.

 _No Shirou-nii throw it away! Throw it away right now!_

Fubuki sat down on the bed, eager to eat it.

"Thank you" ,Fubuki said before munching the meat.

 _Shirou-nii...Stop please stop...I'm sorry...I couldn't stop you._

Atsuya cried silently as Fubuki happily eats the uncooked meat satisfying his hunger.

Fubuki after eating it all got up and went to drink the water but he drank it in a different way. He drank the water with his tongue like an animal scaring Atsuya a lot.

 _Fubuki Shirou! What do you think you're doing?_

Drinking the water.

 _Shirou-nii! Snap out of it! Please stop!_

Fubuki ignored Atsuya who started to cry and kept on drinking the water the way he was.

Fubuki licked his lips and grinned since his hunger was finally gone.

 _Shirou-nii! You biggest Baka ever! Do you know what you just ate. A DEAD BEAR'S UNCOOKED MEAT!_

I'm sorry Atsuya.

Fubuki looked down and started to cry.

Atsuya I'm sorry. It's just I was hungry and it smelled so good that I couldn't control myself. Anyways that tasted so good too.

 _Shirou-nii! You are talking nonsense._

Atsuya! I can't think straight here. I'm sorry!

Please forgive me Atsuya!

 _Shirou-nii go to sleep right now!_

Hai!...Arigato for trying.

Fubuki laid on the bed and curled up into a ball letting the slumber take over him.

 _What am I going to do?_


	10. 7 Days of Torture (Part 2)

_**Day 3**_

Fubuki woke up feeling different as if he was someone else trapped in a room. He looked around while whining trying to remember what had happened after which he regretted to try to remember. He didn't know what had came over him at that time, that feeling just gives him the goosebumps.

 _Shirou-nii! Shirou-nii! How are you feeling? Does it hurt? Do you know who you are? Do you know who I am?_

Atsuya! Calm down I'm not hurt at all. Hehehe~~I'm Fubuki Shirou your older twin brother but Atsuya I'm not feeling myself right now.I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm not feeling like me.

 _What! Do you feel like yesterday? Please answer honestly._

No not like that. Instead I feel...um...Ah!...I don't know.

 _Fubuki we have to get out of here before anything worse happens to you. I don't want to see you like yesterday._

But how?

 _I don't know._

There was a long pause as both of the twins started to think hard how to escape but nothing came.

Suddenly, the door burst open from which the three of the doctors came in scaring Fubuki.

Atsuya I'm scared. I'm scared Atsuya.

 _Calm down Shirou-nii! Everything would be fine._

"How are you feeling today,freak?" Akuma asked.

"I'M NOT A FREAK" ,Fubuki screamed at them.

"But you just ate a bear's uncooked meat" ,Zenaku exclaimed.

"You made me eat that" ,Fubuki yelled.

"No we didn't. You yourself came forward to eat it" ,Zenaku replied.

"Knock it off! We're not here for this" ,Akuma spoke, "Hey beast do you miss your Okaa-san?"

"Okaa-san?" Fubuki questioned with a quizzical look.

 _Shirou-nii don't listen a single word they say. Don't believe anything_

"Shirou?" A voice spoke, "Come here Shirou! Give your Okaa-san a hug."

"Okaa-san! Is that really you?!" Fubuki said with a grin.

 _No Shirou-nii! This is some kind of illusion. Please don't go towards the phony voice._

But that's Okaa-san!

 _No that's not her! She's dead with Otou-san in the accident. Remember Shirou!_

She's dead. She's not here.

"Shirou darling? Why aren't you coming? I'm waiting here" ,the voice said again.

"Oka-san you're supposed to be dead! You're not here! You're not alive!" Fubuki yelled.

"She is" ,Yaru spoke, "Go ahead and meet her. Show her that her son is a beast."

"Oka-san?" Fubuki called out.

"Shirou darling are you angry with me? Why aren't you coming? Do you hate me?" The voice said.

"No Oka-san! I love you" ,Fubuki spoke, "I missed you."

 _Shirou-nii you are not thinking clear. Oka-san is long gone. That's not oka-san please don't leave the room or something worst could happen._

"Oka-san? Oka-san?" Fubuki called again, "Please don't go! I'm coming Oka-san."

Fubuki chased the voice and ended up in the operation theatre where he was to be experimented.

Screams and cries could be heard as the operation commenced.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" ,Fubuki screamed.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! KILL ME RIGHT NOW! KILL ME NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER ANYMORE" ,Fubuki kept on screaming.

After a couple of hours Fubuki was dragged into his room and was laid down on his bed. Fubuki was covered in blood and was in so much pain that he couldn't even move without feeling hurt.

 _Shirou-nii...I told you not to leave the room but you did...now look at you...weak and broken...If this keeps up I would lose you...and I think I just have..._

~~Timeskip~~

Fubuki shaked tremendously as he felt a blow of pain everywhere. He screamed and yelled for someone to help him but there was no one who could help him. First he barely went through the operation alive and was experiencing the pain as he coughed out blood.

"Just kill me now!" Fubuki yelled.

"Take my worthless soul please" ,Fubuki begged.

 _Shirou-nii..._

Ah!...Ah! Atsuya you don't feel the pain, do you?

 _No. But my heart aches to see you like this._

Good...You don't feel the pain.

"Ah!...Ah!...Kill me! Kill me right now. I want to die. Anyone just shoot me dead. I want to die" ,Fubuki yelled as blood came out from his mouth.

Fubuki fell on the floor weak as his ears starts to disappear being replaced by grayish white wolf ears draining Atsuya his color. He became paler as his beloved twin brother had wolf ears.

 _Shirou-nii your...ears...they changed...those bastards...I'm going to kill them all cruelly._

Atsuya...I can't breathe...I can't feel my body...Am I finally dying?

Fubuki smiled at the last thought he had but knew that he couldn't get out of this mess right now.

 _Shirou-nii! Look at me! Don't close your eyes!_

Fubuki let darkness take over his vision as he laid in a pool of scarlet colored blood of his.

 _Shirou-nii! What did they do to you? Why do you have to go through this?_

Atsuya cried as he hugged his unconscious brother.

 _ **Day 4**_

Fubuki gained consciousness and stirred himself up from the blood. His hearing ablity increased since he could hear the whispers and murmurs from the other side of the room.

Fubuki with shaky hands touched his ears and started to sob.

 _Shh..Shirou-nii! Don't cry if you cry I cry._

Atsuya started to sob with him as he was unable to hold back his tears.

Am I Fubuki Shirou? Fubuki Shirou didn't had fangs or wolf ears...

 _You are Fubuki Shirou...My Nii-chan...My Shirou. Aren't you my Shirou?_

Un...I'm your Shirou. I'm your twin brother.

 _And nothing can change that._

Un...We are brothers...

 _Forever!_

The door opened as Akuma and Yaru came in, peering at Fubuki who crawled back under the bed.

"Come out Fubuki" ,Yaru said, "We're not going to hurt."

 _You jerks have hurt my Shirou so much I'm going to skin you alive._

"You aren't?" Fubuki questioned like a lost puppy.

"No we won't" ,Yaru replied, "Now come out."

 _Don't listen to them, Shirou-nii._

"We brought you some food too" ,Akuma exclaimed.

"Meat?" Fubuki questioned innocently.

"Yeah...meat" ,Akuma said while smirking, "This time with blood too. Now come out."

Fubuki crawled out from under the bed and took a deep breath with an excited face. Soon drool fell from his mouth as he jumped up and down for the meat.

 _Shirou-nii! What are you doing? Do you really want to eat that. THIS TIME IT HAS BLOOD ON IT._

That's why it smells better than last time. I'm sure it would taste yummy.

 _Shirou-nii?_

Atsuya was robbed from words as Shirou acted like a blissful animal.

"His DNA has successfully been edited similar to a wolf" ,Yaru said excitedly.

"This beast will bring us success, after all" ,Akuma smiled.

Fubuki rolled around them, asking for the food upon which the others laughed.

"He's definitely a wolf" ,Yaru spoke.

"I want to eat please" ,Fubuki grinned.

 _Noooo! Shirou-nii can't be a wolf! Not in a million years he would be a wolf. Did I just lost my Shirou._

Huh? Atsuya why are you sad? I'm not feeling hurt at all!

"Here you go Wolf" ,Akuma said.

"Arigato but I'm not a wolf. I'm Fubuki Shirou. Atsuya's Shirou" ,Fubuki smiled as he started to eat the meat.

Fubuki grinned as he chewed the bloody meat letting the slime from his mouth to fall.

"We would let you eat peacefully" ,Akuma said gesturing to Yaru.

After Fubuki ate the bloody meat, he went up to his sit on his bed.

I don't know why but I'm feeling quite happy. I want to jump and roll around.

 _Who are you?_

I'm Fubuki Shirou..dumb dumb...Your Shirou.

 _Repeat that again and again_

Why?

 _Because I say so! Now repeat that or I will make you._

Okay! Okay! Don't be angry with me.

Fubuki kept on repeating those words again and again till he felt thirsty.

 _Atsuya I'm thirsty._

Go ahead drink the damn water!

Fubuki blissfully hopped towards the water and drank it like a wolf. The door opened letting the four in.

"Wolf come here" ,Zenaku spoke.

"I'm not wolf. I'm Fubuki Shirou. Atsuya's Shirou" ,Fubuki replied while going towards them.

 _Shirou-nii don't go near them!_

Huh?

Fubuki stopped in his tracks and backed away as Atsuya scolded him from inside.

"He's not coming" ,Osamu said, "Let's make him follow us."

Akuma nodded and called Yaru who in return nodded. He picked up some bloodier meat and made a trail out from his room to the operation theatre.

Fubuki smelled the scent of the meat and joyfully hopped to eat the meat from the ground.

Umm...this is tasty. Want to try Atsuya? You can't find food this amazing.

 _Shirou-nii! STOP EATING THAT AND GET IN THAT BED!_

But Atsuya...

 _No butts you just ate!_

Nope. I'm going to eat this and if you don't want to eat then don't stop me from eating.

 _FUBUKI SHIROU! YOU BAKA! GET IN THAT BED NOW!_

Fubuki stopped when he was out of his room and headed back obeying his twin brother who looked like that he was going to murder somebody. But as soon as he turned around, the staff grabbed Fubuki who struggled in getting free.

Fubuki was dragged into the operation theatre and was experimented with various serums and stuff.

He screamed and yelled as he struggles to escape but luck wasn't on his side.

Fubuki shaked tremendously with widened eyes and coughed out blood profusely. Fubuki hugged himself tight as if it would loosen the pain. Fubuki fell on his knees shaking and for the first time swearing curses at them.

 _Shirou-nii! Run! Run right now!_

Ah!...Shut up you Scum!...can't you see I can't get up.

Atsuya was shocked and hurt since his Shirou called him a scum. Never in his whole life he would expect Shirou to say something like this.

Fubuki squeezed himself tighter as a grey long tail started to grew from behind him that got longer and longer every second. His fangs got sharper than before that would send chills down anyone's spine.

The pain ceased as the growth stopped and Fubuki got up shaky but fell down unconscious.

 _Shirou-nii! I don't want to lose you! Please don't change! Please be Fubuki Shirou. Please be my Shirou._


	11. 7 Days of Torture (Part 3)

I hope you have enjoyed the story up till now.😊😄😄 Anyways to the main thing. Sorry minna but there would be a bit...um... Swearing so please don't mind!? 😥😥😥

* * *

 ** _Day 5_**

Fubuki was sleeping uncomfortably in his bed, whining as he gets up but regrets it as pain strucks him in a blow.

He clutched himself to stop the pain and spoke several swears. As soon as the pain have disappeared, Fubuki stood up and moved towards the gasped upon seeing his reflection which he doubted that it was his.

His fangs were very sharp and his finger would start to bleed if he pressed his finger against it. He then touched his wolf ears and eventually ended up in playing with them till he was annoyed. The tail swept the floor as he looks at his ears but raises up when he peered at it. The blood all over him made him look like a deadly beast.

 _Shirou-nii! How are you feeling? Please be honest. Who are you? Answer me now._

Ow..Atsuya you don't have to shout like that..ouch..my ears hurts...

Fubuki cupped his ears with his hands.

 _Who are you? How are you feeling?_

Sheesh...you worry too much. I'm Fubuki Shirou and I'm right now really angry. I thought they were really liking me but all they saw me as their property.

Fubuki was really pissed off and moved in circles with an expression of anger plastered on his face.

I have to get out of here. If I stay a minute longer I would go crazy.

 _How are going to do that? That door is unbreakable._

I can't sit around and wait for those fucking bastards to devour me.

 _Shirou-nii?_

Atsuya was dumbfounded since Shirou never had spoke a single swear in his whole life. Fubuki rushed towards the door with frightening eyes and collided with the door. He continued to do this so that the door would break.

Damn it! This fucking door isn't breaking down.

 _Shirou-nii calm down. You're just wasting your strength._

I can't sit here and do nothing. Why isn't this fucking door breaking.

 _Shirou-nii since when you started to swear!_

That's none of your business.

Fubuki used his fangs to break the lock but ended up being was heavily panting and sat down catching his breath.

The door slightly opened as a small defenseless white rabbit entered to it's doom. Fubuki glared at the rabbit as he titled his head.

 _Shirou-nii what are you thinking?_

Fubuki drooled at he licks his longing lips and stuck his tongue out. He swallowed the silva that was in mouth and stood up.

 _Shirou-nii I don't like the look on your face. Close your eyes and start counting._

Fubuki ignored what ever Atsuya yelled in his mind to stop thinking anything further. He slowly moved up to the rabbit and grab it in his hands, bringing it close to him. Fubuki took a deep breathe, smelling the rabbit and saying "You smell tasty!"

 _Oh no don't you dare Shirou-nii. You ate bear's meat thrice. Now you want to eat that poor rabbit._

Oh don't be one rabbit doesn't hurt.

Fubuki bit into the rabbit and ripped off the poor thing into two. Afterwards, he started to eat his prey ignoring the drool as well as blood.

Soon the rabbit was eaten by Fubuki who was still pissed off.

All they gave me to eat was just a rabbit. I deserve a better treat,don't you think?

 _What do you mean?_

They have turned me into a deadly beast and all they gave was a rabbit. The rabbit doesn't pay the price of the pain I have suffered.

Anger and determination was plastered all over his face since he intended to eat more.

 _NO! Don't you dare think that I would let you eat another dead grossly meat. You're not a beast, you're Fubuki Shirou, my Shirou. Remember!_

I don't look like Fubuki Shirou anymore as he don't have neither fangs, or wolf ears and a tail.

 _Appearance don't make you Fubuki Shirou! Your soul does! I like you because of you not because of your charming looks. You didn't want any of this to happen but it just did. Stop being like this and behave like my Shirou._

Atsuya...I don't know what to say...Anger got me to it.

 _Well that's usually me!_

I suppose then I'm Atsuya now.

Fubuki started to tease his brother and chatted happily. Finally, after all these troubled days Fubuki smiled a genuine smile.

 _That's the smile I was dying for._

Four days of not smiling doesn't make you dead. But you are dead already, huh?

 _SHIROU-NII! You know that I don't like to be called dead. If you want I could leave now!_

Don't get angry it was just to tease you.

 _Then stop it. It's getting on my nerves._

Fine.

The door opened letting one of their staff to enter making Fubuki angry to the core.

"Do you want to be cleaned from the blood?" He questioned.

"No" ,Fubuki answers as he gets closer, "In fact I feel like making a mess right now."

"What?...Ah!...Stop that right now" ,He cried as Fubuki dug his fangs in his body.

"Umm... Now that's what I'm talking about. Finally a nice meal" ,Fubuki smirked as he kept on biting him on various parts of his body.

"Stop!...Stop it right now!" He yelled.

"Did you stopped when I yelled? Did you?" Fubuki spoke angrily.

Fubuki then with a finally bite separate his head from his body, making him dead and a midday snack for Fubuki.

Fubuki munched on his body, ripping his body and chewing his flesh.

"Umm...tasty" ,Fubuki exclaimed.

 _Shirou-nii! Stop it right now! You know what you're eating? A dead human! For God's sake stop eating it right now._

No.

 _You fear that something like this would happen so why are you letting your fear to become a reality?_

I want a snack.

 _Shirou-nii! Please stop right now. I can't bear to see this._

Close your eyes.

 _Stop eating him now!_

Shhhuuuttt...up!

 _Shirou-nii? What's wrong? Are you feeling pain or do you feel some difficultly to talk now?_

I eat now!

 _That's not even a proper sentence. Oh no! You're forgetting how to talk as you get wilder! No this can't be happening!_

I eat tasty human...you go!

 _This is not happening! You can't forget how to talk! I can't lose you! Who are you? A deadly wolf or Fubuki Shirou._

What I'm?

Atsuya eyes widened at Fubuki's question since he wasn't ready to lose the one he held most dear who doesn't know who he is and was forgetting to talk which frightened him.

Has his brother really gone insane?

 _Who are you? Who am I?_

Fubuki thinked hard to answer him, making a pause to his eating.

Fffffffuuuuu...bbbbuuu...kkkkiiii

 _Yeah go on. I want to hear your full name._

Fffffffuuuuu...bbbbuuu...kkkkiiii...Ssssshhhh...iiiirrrr...ooouuu ...

Fubuki barely managed to say his name right upon which Atsuya sighed. It looks like he forgot how to say his name properly.

 _Now my name._

Atsuya!

Fubuki cheerfully spoke his name as his tail swings behind him.

 _Good! Now say that again and again._

No! I eat him.

 _NO YOU AREN'T! LEAVE HIM AND GET IN THAT BED!_

Fubuki dragged his prey and stuffed him under the bed so that he could later on finish his treat and laid on the bed with his eyes closed.

Now?

 _Say your name again and again._

Help me!

 _Fine. Say after me. Fubuki_

Fffuu...bbuu...kkkiii

 _Come on again. This time without stopping._

 _Fubuki_

Ffuu...buki

 _There you go! You almost got it! Again say Fubuki._

Fu..buki

 _Yeah! Now one more time_

Fubuki

Atsuya kept on trying to make Fubuki pronounce his name without stuttering who succeeded to do so.

 _Now who are you?_

Fubuki Shirou

 _Good. Whenever someone asks you who are you answer Fubuki Shirou._

Fubuki abruptly jumped of the bed and dragged out the body continuing his feast but fate didn't want Fubuki to eat him anymore since the four entered the room.

"I think it's a side effect" ,Yaru suggested.

"I agree" ,Osamu spoke.

"But there is one thing I don't understand" ,Zenaku said.

"Un.." ,Akuma nodded in response.

"A moment he looked like a deadly beast but after a few moments later he acts as a lost innocent puppy" ,Akuma added.

"Maybe that's because of Atsuya" ,Osamu suggested.

"Yeah! Perhaps Atsuya calm Fubuki down and prevents him from being deadly as much as possible" ,Yaru continued.

"There is a possibility" ,Zenaku said.

"He's just a hindrance. Let's continue the experiment and remove Atsuya from him" ,Akuma said.

 _Fubuki hide under the bed now!_

Why?

 _They are here. They are talking about you. They are going to separate us. Go now._

Separate us? I kill them eat them.

 _No! Shirou-nii! No! Get under the bed._

Fubuki rushed forward towards the four inorder to kill them in one blow despite Atsuya who was yelling loudly in his head.

"Tase him" ,Akuma spoke coldly.

Osamu came forward with an electric taser and tased him hard causing Fubuki to fall down.

 _Fubuki are you alright?_

Fubuki felt the pain due to the impact with the taser and fell down on his knees.

"You gone die" ,Fubuki yelled.

"Who are you,freak?" Yaru asked coldly.

"Fubuki Shirou" ,Fubuki replied upon which he was tased again.

"Who are you? A deadly wolf or Fubuki Shirou?" Yaru asked again.

"Fubuki Shirou!" Fubuki yelled as he was tased again and again.

Fubuki laid down on the floor, weak and defenseless and was unable to stand up.

"I ask again" ,Yaru said, "A deadly wolf or Fubuki Shirou?"

"Fubuki Shirou" ,Fubuki replied in a weak tone.

 _Stop it you maniacs! Stop hurting my Nii-chan._

"You're not Fubuki Shirou, freak" ,Akuma said while grabbing a lock of his hair and lifting him, "Fubuki doesn't eat dead meat and have features like you. You are wolf who loves to eat dead meat."

Fubuki thinked for awhile. Was he really a deadly wolf? Wasn't he Fubuki Shirou? In the end Fubuki concluded and spoke his answer.

"Wolf" ,Fubuki replied, "Like eat blood meat. I wolf."

"Good" ,Akuma replied, "Bring him to the operation theatre."

Fubuki was carried to the operation theatre while Atsuya screaming

 _You this to my brother. I'm going to kill you all. Just let me get my hands onto you._

"Atsuya! Listen although I can't hear you" ,Osamu spoke, "This is the last time you would see your precious brother again. After this operation, there would be no one inside Fubuki except for a ruthless flesh eating wolf."

 _Why you!_

The operation began and was the first time that both of the twins experienced pain. Fubuki yelled and screamed while Atsuya screamed inside Fubuki's head.

This day doesn't had a single ray of happiness for any of them as they both suffered.


	12. 7 Days of Torture (Part 4)

**_Day 6_**

Fubuki laid weak and at the brink of breaking down. He squeezed himself tightly and rolled around as pain was getting unbearable. Blood was coming out from his mouth, spilling all over the room. Fubuki was screaming and yelling to stop the pain but no one was there.

Even Atsuya was gone leaving Fubuki alone in this , they snatched Atsuya's white scarf from him. Fubuki's eyes that were covered by a blind fold have now changed, one teal blue and other salmon and was similar to a wolf.

"Ah!...Stop!" Fubuki groaned.

"Atsuya...Come back" ,Fubuki yelled.

He kept on yelling and yelling till he was out of breath. Grey hair...no more like grey fur started to grow on both of his arms and legs. His nails got bigger and bigger as Fubuki groan in pain.

The pain later faded away and Fubuki tried to get up but ended up walking on four.

He swayed towards the mirror and placed two of his paws on the mirror, peering at his reflection.

"Wolf" ,Fubuki spoke, "I wolf. I no Fubuki Shirou."

Fubuki swayed back under the bed and curled up into a ball (like a wolf sleeps) drifting to his dreamland.

A creaking sound was heard that was easily detected by Fubuki since his hearing ability increased considerably.

Fubuki sniffed in the air to know who was there. The flesh of an unknown scared man was the conclusion Fubuki made just by sniffing from a distance.

The man yelled to let him go and begged to let him live but unfortunate he was. The man's eyes widened after looking at his surroundings. There was blood everywhere with the bones of Fubuki's pervious treats making the man become paler.

Fubuki drooled since he saw that man as tasty food for him. Fubuki got up and crawled out from under the bed but the dark made him unnoticeable.

"Is someone there?" The person asked with fear in his voice.

Fubuki drooled and peered at his prey while his tail swings behind him.

"Please help me" ,the man begged.

Fubuki stepped into the light horrifying the man who gulped the fear down his throat.

"What happened to you?" The man asked backing a bit.

"You scared?" Fubuki questioned while drooling.

"Please help me get out of here. I don't want to die" ,the man cried.

"Wolf eat you" ,Fubuki said licking his lips.

Upon listening this, the man ran towards the door banging it as hard as he can.

"Please get me out" ,he cried, "I don't want to be eaten."

He turned around to meet the terrifying gaze of Fubuki who first slowly but then increased his pace hurting the man from the arm with his claws.

Holding his bleeding arm he ran towards the mirror, breaking it and then picked up a sharp broken piece.

"Don't come near me or I will kill you" ,he threatened.

"Wolf have fun" ,Fubuki exclaimed.

Fubuki broke the light causing darkness to spread all over the room making it difficult for the man to know where Fubuki was.

Fubuki made a sudden movement, leaping on the man from behind and bit him deep in the flesh. The man fell down and panted as blood poured out of him with Fubuki on top.

"You tasty" ,Fubuki said.

"Please let me go! If you do I would help you in getting out" ,he begged.

"But wolf hungry" ,Fubuki spoke.

After saying that, he lashed him with his claws making Fubuki victorious. He disfigured the man chewing his flesh greedily as blood spills everywhere. Fubuki was covered in blood from the top to the bottom. His snowy white hair had the scarlet colored liquid making him look deadly.

Soon the man was nothing but bones and Fubuki started to play with his tail.

His playtime was distributed as the door opened and a dart struck him due to which he lost consciousness.

The four observed every single feature of Fubuki and ordered the staff to chain him up in a corner.

Fubuki was no longer the twin brother Atsuya had known. Instead he was now a wild flesh eating beast.

"Now there is no one between you being a success" ,Akuma smirked, "Not even your filthy twin brother."

* * *

 _ **Day 7**_

Fubuki yawned as he open his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He rose on four and moved forward but was held back. The chains held him back making him angry.

The four doctors entered and saw Fubuki struggling to get free from the chains.

"It's useless, freak" ,Zenaku spoke, "You never going to escape."

"Looks like you ate him entirely" ,Osamu spoke.

"Who are you?" Yaru asked.

Fubuki didn't respond but kept on struggling to get nearer them.

"Answer him now!" Akuma yelled.

Fubuki didn't reply to their answer and kept on glaring them as drool falls from his mouth.

"Do you think he has forgotten how to talk" ,Osamu asked.

"No I don't think so" ,Zenaku answered.

"Tase him Osamu" ,Akuma spoke angrily.

Osamu went up to him and tased him hard earning a groan from Fubuki.

"Who are you?" Yaru asked coldly.

"Wwwoolf" ,Fubuki replied in a weak tone while getting up, "Wolf."

All of them smiled and Akuma came forward lifting Fubuki up by pulling on his hair.

"You sure are interesting" ,Akuma smirked.

"After all the years research we are moving to success" ,Zenaku spoke.

Akuma loosen his grip on Fubuki and glared at him who was using all his energy in getting up.

Zenaku came forward holding an injection containing a green colored liquid. He handed the injection to Akuma who injected into Fubuki.

Fubuki groaned out of pain and hurt. Every part of him hurted a lot and blood came out from not only his mouth but also from his ears and nose.

Fubuki yelled while the four watched Fubuki with amused looks.

What's happening to him? His hearing and smelling ability got sharper since he could smell and hear everything even from a distance.

His fangs got pointier and the tongue longer than before. He felt that he was becoming wilder every second. His urge of killing them, eating another snack, chewing the flesh covered in blood increased. The scent of blood made him eager to eat more and more. How he loves the flesh and the color of blood squinting from the dead bodies.

But his heart remained hollow as Atsuya was no longer in him. He couldn't feel his strength, his heartbeat. He couldn't hear his voice. The warmth of the hugs that Atsuya used to give him was the only thing make Fubuki happy in a situation like this. But now he was gone.

Their fault, Fubuki thought again and again.

Fubuki ignored the pain he was going through and lashed Akuma at the arm.

"Ah!.." ,Akuma yelled, "You freak!"

"You hurt?" Fubuki laughed coldly.

"You hurt?" Fubuki laughed more loudly than before.

"You all dead" ,Fubuki said in a scary tone.

Fubuki quickly leaned on his side and stretched his neck as much as possible in attempt of biting Osamu who succeeded in doing so.

"Ah!..." ,Osamu yelled.

"I guess it's a side effect of the serum" ,Zenaku spoke holding Akuma while Yaru holding Osamu.

"Maybe" ,Akuma panted.

"No ssseeerrrrruuuummm" ,Fubuki barely spoke the last word.

"Wolf angry. Your fault" Fubuki yelled with pure anger.

"Let's get you treated" ,Yaru said upon which they all left.

Fubuki was angry. Very anger that he could kill every single person in the building. All his happiness was taken away from him. He lost his family, his friends, his humanity, his freedom, his life and now his twin brother.


	13. Fubuki

All three had tears rolling down their eyes after watching what have happened with Fubuki the past week.

"I had no idea Fubuki had to go through that" ,Someoka said with a shaky voice.

"I'm not a good friend at all since I did absolutely nothing in helping him" ,Hiroto cried.

"Crying won't help and i think we should shut this down before anyone's see this" ,Gouenji said in a low voice.

It was morning since the sun have risen and thus the managers would be coming down at any second. They started to pack up everything so that no one knows that they were there.

~~Timeskip~~

Everyone including Kudou Kantoku was gathered around Detective Onigawara and Doctor Haru.

"Where is Fubuki?" Kidou asked.

"What will happen to him?" Kazemaru questioned.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hiroto asked.

Everyone bombarded the two with loads of questions upon which the two sweat dropped. They were led to Fubuki who was in a room with an one way mirror on the wall. Fubuki laid on the bed curled up into a ball, making everyone even more sad.

They walked into the room causing Fubuki's wolf ears to straighten who raised his head. Upon seeing them, Fubuki abruptly ran towards them inorder to attack but was prevented by a transparent glass. This sudden attack scared the living daylights out of them who backed away and screamed.

"Please don't eat me" ,Kabeyama screamed.

"I'm scared" ,Kazemaru said, "Won't the glass break by the banging?"

"No. This is the strongest glass ever made and is unbreakable. We are positive that Fubuki won't be able to break it" ,Detective Onigawara assured.

Meanwhile Fubuki kept on banging the glass with all his might and was also snapping his mouth revealing those frightening fangs of his.

"We are dead meat" ,Kogure screamed as Fubuki banged the glass.

"No, you're not" ,Doctor Haru said sadly.

"Fubuki...Fubuki it's me! Hiroto" ,Hiroto said with tears, "Don't you remember me? I am your friend please stop this right now."

Hiroto went closer and closer to Fubuki with his bangs covering his eyes and placed his palm on the glass.

"I'm sorry, Fubuki" ,Hiroto mumbled.

"Why are you scared like cowards? Fubuki is nothing to be afraid from!" Someoka yelled.

"Yeah that's right! It's only our pal,Fubuki" ,Endou exclaimed.

"But he's..." Haruna said who was obviously scared.

"He's not a wolf! You don't know how much he has suffered. How much pain he has gone through. You know nothing at all" , Someoka howled with anger.

" Someoka!" Gouenji yelled to stop his friend from babbling that they had watched the video illegally but the odds were against them.

"You have watched that video!" Detective Onigawara said shocked, "How did you watched it?"

"Nice going Someoka" ,Hiroto scolded.

"What is going on?" Kidou asked.

"There is a video of what happened with Fubuki in this past week" ,Gouenji explained, "Hiroto accessed it by breaking through the firewalls."

"You boy have mad hacking skills" ,Detective Onigawara said.

"What was it like? Can we watch it?" Endou asked a bit worried.

"It was horrible like a super scary movie. I prefer not to watch it" ,Hiroto said in a low voice with teary eyes.

The grief have seized everyone's heart as the truth reveals itself. Endou placed his hand on Hiroto's shoulder and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry. At least he's not in pain right now. At least he's safe from them. Doctor Haru would definitely bring Fubuki back to his old self" Endou assured.

"Don't get your hopes high. It's kinda impossible to change DNA back to its original form once edited" ,Doctor Haru said sadly.

"But I'm not giving up. I will bring your friend Fubuki back just like before" ,Doctor Haru said after a short pause, "You would definitely get the fruit of the hard work you do."

"Wolf eat. Wolf hungry" ,Fubuki said in a scary voice, "Break this."

"Fubuki there is food for you in there" ,Doctor Haru spoke.

"You gave him dead meat?" Gouenji asked.

"No. I just gave him cooked beef but it's seems like he doesn't like it" ,Doctor Haru replied.

Fubuki went towards the bowl in which there was meat and smelled it upon which he threw the meat away.

"No eat. Wolf eat you" ,Fubuki drooled.

"No, you would have to eat that or starve here" ,Doctor Haru said coldly before turning around inorder to leave the room.

"Wolf eat you" ,Fubuki growled.

He ran towards Doctor Haru and banged the glass hard but fortunately it didn't break. Everyone watched Fubuki with saddened eyes.

Some left because they were scared and some left because they can't see their friend like this anymore. All of them left till Endou, Gouenji, Hiroto and Someoka were the only one in the room.

The only sound that could be heard was Fubuki banging the glass and the creak sound caused by Fubuki's claws.

"Sleep well Fubuki" ,Endou said, "And please eat the food or you will starve."

"Let's go minna" ,Endou spoke, "Lets give Fubuki some rest, those experiments must have woren out Fubuki."

"But.." Hiroto protested but was interrupted.

"It's for his own good" ,Endou smiled a sad smile.

"I think we should go" ,Gouenji spoke, " If we stay here Fubuki would keep banging the glass."

"Okay" ,Someoka and Hiroto said in Union.


	14. Eat or Die

A few days have passed but Fubuki wasn't back to the way he was letting grief to seize every ones heart. He kept on banging the glass, scratching it with his claws and snapping his fangs. Freedom to roam around and hunt down preys was the desire he has as hunger has driven him crazy. He hasn't eaten anything since he came to the department making him weak but the cooked beef wasn't eaten by him.

While he searched for a way to satisfy his hunger, the others were worried about him. Many worst of the worst things have happened simultaneously.

Doctor Haru wasn't seen most oftenly as he worked hard in finding a way to cure Fubuki but every single attempt becomes a failure.

"Fubuki would just stop banging the glass" ,Kudou said in a low voice but Fubuki ignored him.

"He's gotten weak" ,Endou spoke in a low voice.

"Would he...die due to starvation?" Hiroto choked on his question.

"I don't know. Maybe he would feel even weaker then surrender and would start to eat beef" ,Detective Onigawara explained.

"How much weak does he have to become to eat that! He's at the brink of dying" ,Someoka snapped.

"So you want us to give him human flesh" ,Detective Onigawara said a bit irritated.

"No...I..." Someoka said as he couldn't find words to speak.

"Wolf out!" Fubuki growled.

He was extremely angry as it was to be seen in his eyes and ruthless snapped his fangs. Various lines were formed on his face as he scowled at them.

"Wolf Hungry" ,Fubuki yelled even louder.

"Fubuki calm down. You're wasting your strength on nothing and there is food for you so please eat that" ,Kudou said obviously worried.

"No! Wolf eat you!" Fubuki snapped.

Fubuki have become really weak and was exhausted since he felt his body giving up. For the first time he stopped banging the glass and curled up into a ball with his hands under his head and the tail slightly swinging behind him but didn't let his guard down.

"He stopped" Gouenji exclaimed surprised.

"Ah...Finally! All those bangs made me scared that he would break the glass and gobble us up" ,Kogure sighed.

"Why you lil brat!" Someoka huffed, "Say that again and I would be the one you should fear from."

Some of them gulped as they saw fire around Soemoka and also in his eyes.

"He's sleeping" ,Hiroto said sadly.

Everyone followed their gaze to Fubuki who has drifted to sleep and was looking quite peaceful. Tears began to well up in their eyes upon seeing Fubuki and stood there with their feets grounded to the floor. There was a deadly slience as the air seemed too thick that someone could choke on it.

"We have to loosen this tension and I think some ice cream would do the trick" ,Detective Onigawara said cheerfully but no one answered.

"Come on. This would make you feel better" ,Detective Onigawara spoke hopefully.

"I think we should go besides standing here won't do any good" ,Kudou said as everyone looked up and saw Kudou Kantoku smiling.

"Okay we will go" ,Endou said upon which others nodded approvingly.

~~Timeskip~~

Fubuki has woken up from his nap and was back to banging the glass but he still was feeling dizzy as he swagged sideways.

"He's swaying" ,Hiroto exclaimed while pointing towards Fubuki.

Hiroto have become considerably paler than before and was worried about his close friend. Why couldn't he eat beef? He thought as he looked sadly at him. He can't see Fubuki like this anymore and there was nothing he could do. He tried to chalk out something to help bring Fubuki back but nothing came. The images of the horrible scenes from the video flashed in his mind upon which his whole body shooked.

"Feed him something please" ,Gouenji said anxiously.

"Maybe you could make his diet normal gradually like start off roughly and then slowly move towards normal food" ,Kidou suggested.

"If Haru says so then we would do that" ,Detective Onigawara spoke in a low voice.

Suddenly the door to the room opened revealing a woren out figure who have shadows under his eyes and his hair messy.

"Speaking the name here he comes" ,Detective Onigawara spoke, "Anything good happened?"

"Nothing but fail attempts one after another and now I'm out of his blood samples" ,Haru said angrily and peered at Fubuki would swayed as he bangs the glass.

"He hasn't eaten the meat, hasn't he?" Haru asked.

"Not even a single bit" ,Kudou Kantoku answered.

Haru moved forward towards Fubuki bending down and spoke softly, "Fubuki. Listen I swear the meat over there tastes good despite its scent."

"No...Wolf...eat you" ,Fubuki said with a shaky voice.

He stood up but collapsed on the floor as his legs and arms give in making everyone more worried.

Haru sighed in defeat and stood up with a face covering his face.

"Give him a rabbit to eat if he asks more than just give another one, not more than two. I will get the blood sample after he regains his strength" ,Haru spoke in defeat, "He's killing himself."


	15. Pain

Slience... Anyone would have liked the slience but right now in Fubuki's room it was strange. Not a single sound was made causing a cold shiver to run down others spine.

"Why is it oddly quite?" Haru said.

Haru enters the room where the rest were peering through the glass. Some placed their hands around the eyes to make binoculars and squeezed it against the glass.

"Is he under the bed?" Someoka asked.

"Hey Fubuki come out" ,Endou yelled.

"Oye Endou! What are you doing?" Tsunami exclaimed.

Something moved from under the bed that caught Hiroto's attention. A whitish grey fury tail swings from under the bed.

"There!" Hiroto said while pointing towards the bed, "He's under the bed."

Everyone including Haru turned their attention towards where Hiroto was pointing and also noticed the whitish grey tail swaying from the side opening of the bed.

"At least we know he's not gone" ,Gouenji mumbled.

Gouenji was recently having countless nightmares in which the four doctors would take away Fubuki with them and would torture him with their stupid experiment.

~~Meanwhile~~

In the room was the four doctors with Detective Onigawara who stared at them trying to figure out the information they were hiding.

"Now tell us how to change Fubuki's DNA back?" Detective Onigawara spoke in a serious tone.

"And why on earth we would tell you that?" Zenaku mocked.

"This would maybe loosen your punishment" ,he said.

There was a short pause after which Akuma started to laugh his heart out.

"You can't control him! Well you never will because you're treating him like if he's a boy but he's a deadly beast. And once his DNA changes there's no way back" ,Akuma laughed while the others grinned evilly.

~~In the Room~~

Fubuki still didn't came out from under the bed but only his tail was visible as it swept the floor. Everyone wondered that why Fubuki was laying under the bed and wasn't back to banging the glass like before.

The sound of the door creaking echoed around the entire room causing everyone to turn their gaze towards the new comer.

"So did you got something out of them?" Haru asked.

"Not a single word. Instead Akuma laughed and called Fubuki a deadly wolf" ,Detective Onigawara huffed.

"Akuma..." Fubuki spoke while sticking his head out from under the bed.

"That's strange. On hearing Akuma's name Fubuki finally came out from under the bed but why is he limping" ,Kudou spoke with concern in his voice.

"Akuma fault" ,Fubuki spoke weakly.

"Looks like he has hurted himself while I was getting some blood samples" ,Haru said in a sad tone.

"He needs to be treated" ,Detective Onigawara said, "Bring the first aid."

The first aid team arrived and slowly opened the door but something happened. As soon as the door opened, Fubuki leaped onto the team and then out of the room with screaming and running people behind.

"He's going towards the cells" ,Detective Onigawara exclaimed in his ear piece as Fubuki takes a turn.

Fubuki ran as fast as he could despite the massive pain due to the wound on his right leg. In a nick of time Fubuki was in front of the cells of the worst criminals and had locked the main entrance.

"Stop right there or we will fire" ,a police officer spoke.

Fubuki didn't feared from death as he moves forward leaping on the said officer and then entered into Yaru's cell.

He locked the door tight with his claws and barricades the cell. He glared at Yaru as he moves gradually around the room.

"You scared" ,Fubuki laughed.

"Wolf unlock the door and then I would give you a tasty treat" ,Yaru spoke with a shaky voice.

"You treat" ,Fubuki spoke menacingly as he takes a step forward. "Hurt Wolf. Hurt Atsuya. You die."

Fubuki leaped on Yaru but he was lucky enough to dogde and go near the door. As he makes an attempt in getting out, Fubuki dug his claws deep inside his shoulder earning a groan. A smile plastered on his face while drooling as blood drips from Yaru's shoulder.

"Umm...meat" ,Fubuki hummed while moving towards Yaru.

Yaru resisting the pain picked himself up from the floor and turned over his bed in the cell pulling a metal stick from it.

"I'm warning you" ,Yaru spoke as he points the stick towards Fubuki whose eyes in return shimmered with anger and hate.

Fubuki swiftly ran forward towards Yaru who raised his weapon but Fubuki changed his course and leaped on Yaru from the side causing his weapon to fall down.

Fubuki continuously licked the blood on his shoulder and chewed some of the flesh from that area causing Yaru to scream.

"Hurt. You hurt. You hurt wolf. You hurt Atsuya. Wolf eat you alive" Fubuki drooled while licking Yaru's face and dragging his fangs all across the face.

Fubuki was eating Yaru in the most cruelest way. Bangs on the door followed by yells and screams of his friends could be hear which told Fubuki to stop and leave Yaru alone but he ignored it.

Fubuki then ripped both of his hand off ruthlessly and chewed in front of the screaming Yaru. Fubuki went towards the legs chewing them with his pointy fangs. Blood was all over him making him look more threatening.

He dug his claws and fangs deep inside his stomach region and opened it up. Yaru died as his stomach was teared off letting himself to be a feast for Fubuki.

Fubuki chewed the inter organs of the body making loud noises. The door which was barricaded burst open revealing Detective Onigawara who was holding a gun from which a dart containing sleeping drugs struck Fubuki. He fell over his prey and remained motionless indicating that it worked.

Yaru's body was badly militated by Fubuki scaring everyone so much.

What just Fubuki did? Ate human flesh in the worst way. Did they really lost their Fubuki?

Detective Onigawara carried Fubuki bridal style and ordered his men to remove the body as he went towards Fubuki's room.

"Fubuki what did you just do?" Detective Onigawara mumbled, "Prove yourself as a deadly wolf. Prove yourself incurable."


	16. Is hope lost?

Everyone stood in the room behind the glass so that they could avoid the same fate as Yaru. Cold shivers penetrated down their spines upon remembering the sickening scene they saw. Moreover, it was Fubuki who did that.

"Fubuki isn't going to come back to us" ,Hiroto cried along with the others.

"Kantoku what should we do?" Someoka yelled with teary eyes. "He just ate Yaru! He would never do that! There is a way to bring him back. Right? Right!"

"I don't know what is going to happen now" ,Kudou spoke in a low voice upon which other grasped.

"Yaru was the one who made Fubuki believe he was a flesh eating wolf" ,Detective Onigawara said, "Fubuki wants to take his revenge and one by one he would eat them all in the most cruel ways."

They all stared at the sleeping figure on the bed. His tail was slightly swinging in the air as he curls himself in a small ball. His behavior, his looks, his taste were resembling to a grey wolf which made it look impossible to bring Fubuki back to the way he was.

Everyone badly missed their friend. The good humored boy who spoke as if he held honey in his mouth has disappeared in thin air. It has been weeks since they saw the heart lifting smile of Fubuki which sent a soothing feeling to others. They all missed playing along with Fubuki.

Their train of thoughts were interrupted as Fubuki stirred in his bed and stretched his arms and his legs backwards in result raising his tail.

He yawned and licked his face as he jumps off the bed and peers the one who were staring at him.

"Go Wolf tired" ,Fubuki said annoyed.

Not a single movement nor sound was made by the astonished and speechless group since they never expected Fubuki to speak with them.

The first to recover from the shock was Hiroto who started to yell.

"Fubuki what on earth were you thinking! You didn't have to eat Yaru nor anyone else. They all would soon be executed so stop being like this. Come back to yourself. Come back in being Fubuki Shirou. Please I can't see you suffer like this" ,Hiroto cried his heart out.

Fubuki just sat on the floor with his hands and legs on the floor as the tail swishes behind him. He cocked his head to the side as he get up and moves towards Hiroto but his gaze didn't softened. He jumped on the glass with his hands on it and peered at Hiroto.

Hiroto placed his hands where Fubuki has his claws on and smiled a sad yet genuine one.

"Wolf not Fubuki Shirou. Fubuki Shirou not like dead meat. Wolf like dead meat" ,Fubuki spoke icily.

Hiroto was robbed from words as he heard what Fubuki spoke to him. Liked dead meat? Fortunately, Gouenji covered for Hiroto.

"No matter how you are, how you look, you would always be Fubuki Shirou. Remember appearance doesn't make you Fubuki Shirou your soul does and I know somewhere deep down there is our Fubuki Shirou" ,Gouenji smiled while placing his hand on his heart.

Now it was Fubuki's turn to remain speechless. The words echoed in his mind. Appearance doesn't make you Fubuki Shirou your soul does.

Fubuki removed his hands from the glass and turned his back on them. He limped on the glass and mumbled Atsuya's name since those words belonged to Atsuya.

Appearance don't make you Fubuki Shirou! Your soul does!

Fubuki cupped his wolf ears with his hands and shooked his head as he keeps on mumbling his brother name.

Meanwhile, everyone peered at the sudden change in behavior while Detective Onigawara ran to call Haru so the he could see what was going on with Fubuki.

Fubuki's body started to shake tremendously as he bangs his head with the glass. Haru came to the room with widened eyes and carefully entered the restricted area.

He went near him and tried to calm Fubuki down but ended up as a failure upon which he pulled out two blue pills, forcing him to eat them.

"Fubuki eat them so that the pain would fade away."

"No! Atsuya...Fubuki Shirou...Akuma's fault" ,Fubuki yelled.

Haru forcefully opened his open preventing any contact with his fangs and threw the two pills in his mouth.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Atsuya!" Fubuki yelled as he bangs his head harder upon which Haru tried to pull him away from the glass.

Haru held Fubuki's head as he made their gazes meet and brought his head closer till their foreheads touched.

"Calm down Fubuki. Everything would be going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to you" ,Haru spoke in a soothing tone as every word widened Fubuki's eyes.

There was prefect harmony between the two as Fubuki stopped yelling random words and stared at Haru. Out of the ordinary, tears rolled down the once cold eyes. Fubuki was crying.

"Yeah that's right. Everything would be fine. I promise."

Fubuki jumped out of the hold of Haru and ran swiftly under the bed from where muffling sounds of cries was heard.

Haru smiled softly and went to where the others were shocked with the sudden change in Fubuki's behavior.

"Is he coming back to his old self?" Someoka asked.

"I don't know but there is some minor improvement in his behavior maybe because he finally trusts us" ,Haru smiled towards Fubuki who peeked his head out from under the bed so that he could see Haru properly but quickly went back inside.

"Let's leave him alone. He have to settle down his thoughts" ,Haru spoke with what was lost before hope.


	17. Meeting the Dead

"Sir Fubuki Shirou has escaped again. He's in Sector 12" ,a police officer spoke.

"What! secure the perimeter and don't kill him at any cost" ,Detective Onigawara snapped.

He ran out of his office and went towards Sector 12 where he met the team and Haru. Fubuki was in front of them who ran with tears in his eyes.

"He's too fast! We can't catch up" ,Kidou spoke, "We need to do something or we would lose sight of him."

Upon hearing what Kidou said, Detective Onigawara nodded spoke something in his walkie talkie and ran with all his might but was unable to get any near to Fubuki.

Their morning walk came to a halt as they stood in the middle of an intersection (two different ways) and didn't know which way did Fubuki went.

Meanwhile, Fubuki ran and ran in order to find a way out of the department. He wanted to escape from their hold and find what he has missed. Atsuya!

Despite the fact that Atsuya wasn't able to survive the accident he still believed that his brother was somewhere out there and now this desire to find him grew uncontrollable.

He took another turn and was sniffing his way out. It would be impossible for a human to sniff his way but Fubuki has the abilities of a wolf.

A light shone out of nowhere in the middle of the hallway which made it difficult for Fubuki to keep his eyes opened. He shielded his eyes with his hands till the light dimmed.

There stood two figures in the light a female and a male. The female has short neck length indigo hair styled much similar to that of Fubuki's. She has a pair of teal blue eyes along with a fair complexion and a curve smile was plastered on her face.

The male has short indigo hair followed by a tanned complexion with matching brown orbs over which he wore rectangular glasses. He too was smiling brightly.

Fubuki stood there in a state of great astonishment not a single movement was made even by his tail as he peered to what seemed like...

"Okaa-San? Otou-san?" Fubuki spoke.

"Shirou come here and give us a big warm hug" ,Fubuki's Okaa-san spoke as she bends and extends her arms outwards.

Without giving it a second thought, Fubuki ran swiftly towards the two hugging them tightly not willing to let go.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san." Fubuki spoke happily as he swings his tail sideways.

"Neh~Looks like you missed us" ,Fubuki's Otou-san said cheerfully.

"Un...Wolf missed" ,Fubuki said as he snuggles deep into the hug.

"Wolf happy. Wolf go with you" ,Fubuki spoke as the hug came to an end.

"Sorry Shirou but you can't come with us but we will soon meet again. You have to stay here" ,Fubuki's Okaa-san said in a sad tone.

"No. NO! Wolf go with you. Wolf no stay" ,Fubuki yelled with pure anger.

"No Shirou you can't come with us because you have a crucial role in this world. You have to grow stronger and become the person you wanted to become. Life awaits you so you can't leave it just like that. You have to become the Fubuki Shirou" ,Fubuki's Otou-san spoke.

"NO! Wolf no Fubuki Shirou. Wolf eats dead meat. Wolf want you. Wolf hate here" ,Fubuki broke down to tears.

"Shh...look at me Shirou. Look at me. Don't worry. You don't have to feel the pain anymore" ,Fubuki's Okaa-san spoke in a calm tone as she runs her hand through Fubuki's hair.

"You have to still find what you are looking for" ,Fubuki's Otou-san said as he plays with his wolf ears.

Fubuki smiled at the soft and loving gesture as he swings his tail faster tilting his head on his Otou-san hand.

"Oh...You liked that then you would certainly like this."

His Otou-san ran his hand back on his son's neck and ruffles his hair upon which he groaned with pleasure jumping and licking him.

"Shirou...Ahh...Stop... It's...Ahh...ticklish."

"This is new. He still loves us. Shirou do you love me?" His Okaa-san chuckled and bended a bit.

Fubuki turned his head towards her and nodded several times while jumping on her ready to lick.

"Ahh...okay Shirou...I get it...Ahh...You love me"

"This is the first time that I got licked" ,Fubuki's Otou-san giggled.

"Oh...Fubuki we too love you so much" ,She spoke as she ruffles his hair affectionately.

She slowly while closing her eyes kissed his forehead which Fubuki enjoyed. Love! This wonderful feeling was not experienced by him for what seemed to be a month now. The feeling felt so good that he forgot he was running away and was being chased.

"Wolf love you" ,Fubuki smiled with his eyes closed.

It's been a long time that Fubuki actually smiled or grinned and now was a moment he wanted to keep forever.

There was another long embrace as the light got brighter every second and the couple was out of sight. A blue butterfly flew in a charming way and sat on Fubuki's nose.

He could hear two voice.

"We love you Shirou so much."

"Wolf love you too" ,Fubuki smiled while looking at the butterfly.

Behind him was everyone panting heavily while saying to Fubuki to stop but he wasn't listening.

They were all confused. Fubuki wasn't moving forward nor coming towards them. Did something happened?

As the butterfly started to fly towards where everyone stood ,Fubuki stood up and went to where the butterfly went. Like this the butterfly led Fubuki to his room where he started to play with it happily.

He rolled on the floor ,chased it everywhere and grinned all the time. Everyone stood there dumbfounded thinking what just happened. A second ago, Fubuki was crying and running away but now he is playing with a butterfly.

"How come a butterfly could make him smile while we tired everything to make him happy?" Kudou spoke definitely shocked.

"Did Fubuki played with butterflies before all this happened?" Haru asked.

"No I guess but he played with squirrels" ,Endou said confused.

The door was locked while Fubuki played with the butterfly as long as his heart wanted.

Finally he got to experience what was known as love and moreover, he was loved by his parents that he lost.


	18. The Butterfly

Confusion and angst was everywhere to be seen. It's been two days since Fubuki tried to escape and the situation was becoming complex as every minute passes.

Fubuki was still playing with the butterfly, jumping everywhere due to which he was almost going to fall from the bed. Nobody was able to understand how come Fubuki liked that butterfly.

"Ahh! This is just out of the world how on earth we could hack this case. First neither of those stupid doctors are spilling anything and Fubuki would just drive me crazy. Why did I choose this job in the first place" ,Detective Onigawara groaned with frustration upon which others sweat dropped.

"Don't worry maybe soon this case would automatically be hacked" ,Kudou said while glancing at Fubuki.

"Maybe he has become friendly like before" ,Endou suggested.

"No he hasn't. His attitude towards us is the same but as for that butterfly I just don't get it" ,Detective Onigawara huffed.

"How do you know he's like that? Maybe he has changed" ,Hiroto spoke in a shaky voice.

"Yeah! That could be so and also maybe Fubuki used to play with butterflies so the lil dude is just happy to see one" ,Tsunami said.

"You want to see" ,Detective Onigawara face palmed.

Detective Onigawara moved forward and open the door catching the attention of Fubuki whose ears twitched. He cautiously entered and slowly moved towards Fubuki.

Fubuki stopped playing with the butterfly and was ready to attack as he snaps his fangs at Detective Onigawara. One more step was enough for Fubuki to leap on the other but he dodged at the last very second which annoyed Fubuki.

Anger flickered in his eyes as he swiftly moved forward but a dart hit him on the chest upon which he felt dizziness.

He started to sway in his tracks and soon fell on the floor. Detective Onigawara afterwards, took out a packet and a tube containing a needle at the end. He connected the packet with the tube and after finding a vein thrust the needle in as blood flowed through the tube into the packet.

After he was done he carefully pulled out the needle and sealed the packet.

"Are those blood samples?" Kudou asked as Detective Onigawara came out.

"Yeah. It's for Haru. He's out of blood samples again. I bet he's a vampire who drinks blood how could someone finishes off that much blood" ,Detective Onigawara joked upon which the others laughed.

"I don't think the vampire is Haru, It's Hiroto. Just look at him pale as a vampire" ,Kogure exclaimed.

"Eeekkk...I'm just a bit pale that doesn't make me a vampire" ,Hiroto smiled a bit.

Everyone kept on laughing while teasing Hiroto for being a vampire and drinking all the blood samples.

~~The next day~~

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH..."

Screams and yells was to be heard from the cell where Osamu was held. He was being tortured by Fubuki who laughed upon seeing how hurt Osamu was.

"Tase Wolf. Go Tase Wolf" ,Fubuki laughed as he stood on the fallen Osamu.

The door was heavily barricaded which was impossible to open now. Osamu pushed himself back as Fubuki took a step forward.

Fubuki somehow was able to escape again from his prison and now was entertaining himself by hurting Osamu.

Osamu was powerless in front of the reckless Fubuki.

"You hurt Wolf happy" ,Fubuki grinned before he lashed Osuma on the stomach where he was already lashed several times.

He took another step forward and bit Osamu hard at his leg who groaned with pain. Blood poured out from every wound thus it's scent saturated the atmosphere.

Another bite on the arm intensified the screams which Fubuki enjoyed.

"AAAAHHHH! Stop this right now or" ,Osamu yelled but was interrupted.

"Or tase Wolf. Wolf hurt you" ,Fubuki spoke with venom as he lash him countlessly everywhere.

Osamu panted heavily as pain was becoming unbearable. Fubuki placed his claw on the others neck and spoke

"Atsuya. Atsuya where" ,Fubuki spoke with a deadly gaze.

"Ah...Atsuya..." Osamu panted.

"Atsuya! Where Atsuya! Wolf kill you" ,Fubuki yelled as blood dripped from his fangs.

"I don't know. He was just a soul living in your didn't actually survived the avalanche" ,Osamu spoke quickly.

"Atsuya alive. You dead" ,Fubuki said before he lashed Osamu on the face which silenced him forever.

He recklessly chewed his flesh greedily. After a few moments, a burning scent flowed through his nostrils as the door opened.

The hinges of the door were melted by acid as everyone stood there astonished. The scene was even more sickening than before as blood was everywhere. The grayish hair of Fubuki was dyed with blood as it drips down. Blood covered every part of Fubuki, even his fur was wet with blood making him look deadly.

"Fubuki..." Gouenji mumbled.

"Fubuki stop eating him or I will shoot at you" ,Detective Onigawara warned as he points his gun at Fubuki continued with his feast.

"What's wron with you! Can't you see you're eating a human" ,Someoka spoke in a scared tone but Fubuki ignored him.

The same bluish butterfly came in and sat on Fubuki's ears upon which he ruffled them.

"Wolf eat. You go" ,Fubuki spoke to the butterfly confusing the others.

How can Fubuki talk with a butterfly? Is it because of loneliness? No one knew what was happening.

The butterfly flew over Fubuki sitting at various parts of his which irritated him.

"Go away! Wolf eat him" Fubuki yelled earning a few screams of the others but the butterfly didn't stopped.

Fubuki became very irritated and angry as he shakes the butterfly off everytime it comes close to him.

"Fine! Wolf go with you" ,Fubuki groaned with defeat and rose on four in order to follow the mysterious butterfly.

The butterfly led Fubuki back to his room under the bed.

Dumbfounded was everyone. Fubuki didn't even flinched upon seeing the gun but followed a butterfly. A butterfly!

"Fubuki...I wish I could do something to help you" ,Hiroto mumbled as he looks down and places his palm on the glass.


	19. Convincing Fubuki

Everyone gathered in the room with Gouenji, Someoka and Hiroto in the center since they wanted to discuss something. Eagerness was plastered on everyone's faces especially Detective Onigawara and Kudou.

"Well kid what did you want to talk about?" Detective Onigawara said in a tired tone.

"It's about Fubuki" ,Hiroto spoke with a serious expression.

"We thought of something that could help him in getting better" ,Someoka said.

"What are you waiting for! Just say it" ,Endou grinned like crazy since the curiosity in him was uncontrollable.

"We have to bring Atsuya's scarf back to Fubuki and also Atsuya was in him the whole time" Gouenji said.

All of them were dumbfounded as they didn't knew that Atsuya was in him all the time. But didn't Atsuya left Fubuki's body after the match with the Genesis?

The trio explained to everyone that they would go back to the same place where Fubuki was experimented and will find the scarf for him since there would be a possibility that Fubuki would improve.

"Aye, we're on it already. We are going to that place to check for something useful" ,Detective Onigawara spoke after listening to the discussion.

"But..."

Everyone looked at Detective Onigawara who just stared with an expression that was unreadable.

"But what" ,Kazemaru asked confused.

"We don't know where the lab or their experimental serums and files are" ,Kudou spoke with a sad voice.

Gloom appeared at the brighten faces since searching the whole building would take a lot of time.

"We could take Fubuki there" ,Kidou spoke caughting everyone's attention.

"Are you crazy! He's doesn't like us. We would get eatten" ,Kogure exclaimed but Kidou didn't even flinched.

"Fubuki could smell the scent of the doctors and thus could lead us there" ,Kidou explained upon which Detective Onigawara nodded.

"That's a good idea but how will be make Fubuki to agree to this" ,he questioned upon which Hiroto grinned.

"Leave that to me."

~~In Fubuki's Room~~

Fubuki was roaming in circles with an expression of anger since he didn't want to be trapped in his room. He wanted to go outside and search for Atsuya.

"Atsuya! Wolf with Atsuya. Let Wolf out" ,Fubuki yelled as he dashes towards the glass banging it hard.

He used his claws and fangs to break through but couldn't. His nose twitched since he picked up someone's scent and got ready to attack the newcomer. Hiroto entered Fubuki's room who was greeted with a scowl and an unpleasant look.

Fubuki snapped his fangs and banged the glass hard making Hiroto more scared.

He was nervous as well as worried. Will Fubuki agreed to him? Will he even listen to him? Hiroto didn't know how to convince him but he was determined to try.

"Fubuki I just want to talk so please listen" ,Hiroto begged but Fubuki ignored it and kept on banging the glass.

"Let wolf go! Wolf eat you" ,Fubuki yelled.

Hiroto watched him with big sorrowful eyes and spoke

"It's about Atsuya"

"Atsuya! Atsuya where! Tell Wolf" ,Fubuki looked up.

"Listen Fubuki, I know you miss Atsuya so would you like to get his scarf back. Sorry but I don't know where he is but I can take you where the scarf is" ,Hiroto spoke in a convincing manner.

Fubuki looked enthusiastically at Hiroto as he begins to explain how they would actually do that and surprisingly he agreed shocking Hiroto.

Never he has expected that Fubuki would agree and as soon as he was able to recover from the sudden shock he grinned.

"Well then promise me you won't hurt anyone and won't run off. You would go with us and without harming anyone would come back here" ,Hiroto tried to make himself clear and after giving it a thought Fubuki nodded.

Hiroto smiled sadly as he moves out of the room and gave a thumbs up to the others upon which they all cheered.


	20. Let the Search Begin

They all entered with Fubuki into the abandon factory with bad memories flooding back as Fubuki's gaze got colder every second.

Detective Onigawara bended a bit and told Fubuki to start doing his thing upon which he started to sniff in the air as his tail swings behind him.

Fubuki for the first time stood on his two feet and started to move forward with his eyes closed while scratching the walls with his sharp claws and his tail swinging slightly.

The team peered at Fubuki's new features since it was their first time that Fubuki let them get closer to him. Some looked at his swinging tail while others looked at his claws and the rest at his twitching ears.

Fubuki abruptly stopped in his tracks causing his followers to bump into him upon which Fubuki snapped his fangs scaring the others.

"Why did you stop Fubuki? Is there a problem?" Detective Onigawara asked careful not making Fubuki more angry.

Fubuki pointed towards four different ways and spoke

"There There There There"

Upon hearing what Fubuki said, he divided the group into four.

Group 1 contained Endou, Hiroto, Gouenji, Someoka, Detective Onigawara and Fubuki

Group 2 contained Kidou, Haruna, Toramaru, and Kogure

Group 3 Kudou, Fuyuppe, Tsunami, Tobitaka, Kazemaru, and Sakuma

Group 4 Fudou, Aki, Tachimukai, Kabeyama and Hijikata

Fubuki led his group through series of halls which were mostly the same and the strong scent of chemicals saturated the air as it caused a bit of irritation.

A left turn was made and they entered into a room which looked completely ordinary nothing like a lab. The tables were filled with scattered papers that everyone except Fubuki started to go through.

He frowned and sniffed at various places catching the attention of the others.

"Fubuki what are you doing?" Detective Onigawara asked upon which he scowled at him.

He sniffed everywhere and moved near a messed up shelve with his tail swinging at a faster rate.

He pushed his head among the things that were on the shelve and suddenly the floor started to shake as the wall moved illuminating the place they were looking for.

"Wow Fubuki you're amazing! How did you know that there was a switch" ,Endou complimented but Fubuki pulled out his head and ran towards the lab.

Files, serums, monitors, apparatus and other weird equipment was scattered everywhere in the room which assured the others that they would find something useful here.

"Haru would definitely like this" ,Detective Onigawara spoke as he go through a file. "Gather every file you see"

Meanwhile, Fubuki searched what he came here for and spoke

"Atsuya, Atsuya, Wolf here, Atsuya where"

He sniffed but he couldn't get any track of his scent in the room due to which his own expressions got gloomy.

Soemoka saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder while smiling as Fubuki turned his head so that they could meet each other's gaze.

"Don't worry, that scarf has to be here somewhere. Let me help you" ,Someoka spoke in a soothing tone upon which Fubuki nodded.

He was really depressed since he badly missed his brother. Oh how he yearn to hear his voice, feel his heartbeat, and enjoy his warm hugs.

His head jerked up as a familiar scent was smelled but that wasn't Atsuya's. Then what could that be? He swiftly followed the scent and found out that the familiar scent was of the serum which he was injected with.

His ears dropped as his bangs covered his eyes and his tail swinging at a slower pace.

~~Fubuki's POV~~

This is all Akuma's fault that I'm like this. That I'm a wolf now. I don't feel like Fubuki Shirou anymore since there is a wild feeling inside me that grows with every heartbeat. Anger rose in me like a geyser and like boiling water is making its way through my whole being because Akuma not only made me a savage flesh eating wolf but also took Atsuya away from me and has hurted him.

I can't hear Atsuya's voice all because of Akuma. I want to torture him to death make him feel that he has dealt with the wrong beast. I want to eat him alive as he watches himself being eaten by what he has created.

All those experiments, all those torture, all the pain, everything that have happened and I have been through is Akuma's fault.

I'm not Fubuki Shirou anymore. I don't feel like him. Atsuya would get angry and will hate me now since I did the opposite of what he told me.

This is Akuma's fault. It's all his fault. I will hurt him. I will kill him. The only way to give what he deserves is to me become more savage.

I-I...have to...be...savage.

~~No ones POV~~

Anger flickered in Fubuki's eyes as he clicks his tongue inside his mouth. He extended his arm and grabbed the flask by using his frightening claws.

The blue colored serum spirals in the flask as he twirls it creating a mini tornado of blue.

"Akuma...Wolf kill Akuma...Akuma fault...Wolf hurt Akuma" ,Fubuki mumbled and brought the flask near his mouth.

After giving it a brief thought ,Fubuki started to drink the serum in big gulps. Although drinking the serum caused pain, Fubuki drank most of it and dropped the flask from his grip resulting in the flask to shatter into a million pieces with a high pitch sound.

Dizziness was felt as he slumped on the table nearby grasping for air he groaned due to excessive pain that he was experiencing. Meanwhile, the four came following the sound and gasped with widen eyes.

Fubuki turned his gaze towards them and noticed the white scarf in Someoka's hand and smiled sadly as he sways forward while saying with his weak and shaky voice.

"Atsuya...Atsuya...Atsuya"

He cluttered his chest since pain was getting uncontrollable and knelt on his knees groaning out of pain upon which Hiroto came forward to support Fubuki while Someoka rushed closer to him with the scarf.

Fubuki extended his shaky claw asking for the scarf upon which Somoka reacted and wrapped it around his neck.

"Fubuki you idiot! You drank all of it! You know it wasn't a cola!" Detective Onigawara scolded after recovering from the sudden shock and called an ambulance.

Fubuki's body started to shake tremendously as he clutters his chest tighter and yelled his heart out. Tears started to weld up in his eyes as well as the others.

"Let's take him outside" ,Gouenji suggested.

Detective Onigawara carried Fubuki who was groaning due to extreme pain as they joined with the rest. They all grasped after seeing Fubuki in pain and grown a billion shades paler.

"Akuma! Akuma! Wolf kill you" Fubuki yelled his heart out after which he lost consciousness.

Why Fubuki Why did you did this to yourself? Someoka thought, Now you may never be brought back the way you were.

"Did we just lose our friend Fubuki Shirou?" Gouenji muttered under his breath.


	21. Transformation

The today's sun didn't brought any happiness with its bright golden rays since everyone was grieved from the yesterday's events. Fubuki drank the entire flask filled with that blue colored serum that turned him into a wolf.

Haru examined him and tried his best to have control over the current situation but things were becoming worst as every minute passes.

He told everyone that now nothing could be done because Fubuki conditions have become worst than before and don't know what to do.

After hearing this sad news, everyone's head dropped as tears welded up in their eyes. It felt as if Fubuki has just died and they won't be able to see him again.

They couldn't do anything now except for regret. The team was breaking apart as hope disappeared and gloom took over everyone heart even the happy go lucky captain.

They went back after hearing this news without seeing how Fubuki was. Seeing Fubuki would make everyone depressed and angst so it was decided that they should head back without seeing Fubuki.

Tears rolled down from the teams eyes as they watch their old videos of the pervious matches they had with Fubuki. His charming looks that attracted girls where ever he went, his warm smiles that made everyone's day, his gentle voice which can't be ignored and most of all what they missed about him was his care and feelings towards them. He cared for every single player on the team, worrying about others, helping them with their plays and cheering everyone on their success and fails.

Unfortunately, all of that seemed to disappear in thin air. Fubuki have now turned into a wolf who eats flesh covered in blood, want to roam and hunt, play with his prey and behaved like if he was born a wolf.

~~Next Morning~~

After summoning all their courage, they decided to see how worst has Fubuki's condition has become. As they took every step closer to Fubuki's room, their heartbeat fasten and sweat dripped from their foreheads.

They all stopped in front of Fubuki's room ,hesitating from seeing what's happening inside. After a few moments of thinking, Endou opened the door with his eyes closed not willing to see everything at once.

As he slowly opens his eyes, he saw Akuma in the room handcuffed with Detective Onigawara and Haru on his side.

"You! This is all your fault, I'm going to rip you into pieces" ,Soemoka yelled ready to attack him but was held by the others.

"So you finally came to see Fubuki" ,Haru spoke in a plain voice.

As they went closer, they saw Fubuki sitting on the floor with his back leaned against the glass. His ears were droopy as his bangs shadowed his eyes entirely. The tail swing at a really slow pace as the rest of his body remained still.

Cries and sobs were heard from the team upon seeing Fubuki like that; weak, hurt and vulnerable.

"Haru you should try again in feeding him, maybe he would finally eat something" ,Detective Onigawara suggested.

"He won't eat anything. Right now his DNA is changing with a timber wolf. He would be what he always was to be. And neither of you can stop this from happening" ,Akuma laughed.

"That's it, I lost my control" ,Hiroto, Gouenji, Soemoka, Kazemaru, and some more growled as they jumped on Akuma punching him.

It took a lot of effort to remove them from Akuma who was bleeding from the mouth.

"Ahahaha, what's wrong? That's all you got, well that's pathetic" ,Akuma laughed as he stood on his legs.

"Why you!" Hiroto huffed but was stopped by Kidou.

"Stop it Hiroto, he's just making us angry just to entertain himself" ,Kidou said in a deadly tone.

"Akuma! If you don't stop talking I would take you back to your cell" ,Detective Onigawara warned.

This silenced Akuma as everyone scowled at him.

Haru held a piece of bloody meat in his hand as he carefully enters where Fubuki was and bended in front of him.

"Fubuki...Fubuki look what I got for you" ,Haru spoke gently.

Fubuki looked up a bit at Haru's face revealing his darken eyes which has lost every single light and charm.

"Are you hungry? Look at this. Uncooked meat of an animal with blood on it. Just the way you like it" ,Haru smiled upon which Fubuki shooked his head before his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"I know you're hungry and it's not good to starve yourself" ,Haru spoke warmly but Fubuki didn't even looked up again.

Haru placed the meat in front of Fubuki as he stood up and moved towards the rest.

"He's not eating at all" ,Haru spoke sadly.

Everyone stood there, frozen in time watching Fubuki with the saddest pair of eyes.

Hiroto moved forward with tears gleaming in his eyes and sat down on the floor where Fubuki leaned his back. He brought his legs up to his chest and buried his head inside while crying his heart out.

They all stood there for hours when suddenly Fubuki started to shiver as he cluttered his chest upon which Akuma smirked.

"Something is happening to Fubuki, OPEN THE DOOR QUICK" ,Gouenji yelled.

Hiroto got up on his shaky feet and ran inside towards Fubuki with everyone else. The scene was so terrifying which rooted everyone to the ground.

Fubuki felt pain as he stood on his arms and legs ,groaning due to the extreme pain. He screamed and yelled but the thing that scared the living daylights out of them was that he was laughing as well in between his cries and yells. Blood came out from his mouth as he felt that he was being crushed between two rollers. This was all he wanted, to become even more savage inorder to kill Akuma in the most cruelest way that anyone could imagine. He wanted to become savage no matter what the cost is, even if he has to give up the remaining humanity he has left.

The beast inside him was waking up as if the chains on it was broken and he would kill everything at sight. He felt himself changing which urged him to do nothing but laugh.

His grip on the floor got firmer as the pain increases and coughed even more blood. He became bigger as the grayish fur grew even more on his arms and legs. Somehow, his claws kept on growing till they were sharp and strong that could kill anyone in a split key second. The fangs got pointier and not to mention scarier, if he bite anyone he would immediately be dead. The tail got longer and furrier as the yells increased while Fubuki's hair suddenly turned into fur and grew even more spreading everywhere on him. His once soft silvery white hair became fur in front of everyone's eyes which grew and made its way on his face covering his pale cheeks.

Fubuki's yells stopped as he looked at everyone's scared faces while panting heavily. He growled at them like a wolf does at its prey as he takes a step forward but then darkness took over his vision as he fell on his side.

Everyone snapped out from their shocked state and rushed towards Fubuki who lost consciousness. Hiroto bended down and hugged him as tears rolled down from teary eyes.

"Fubuki...Fubuki...please someone save him" ,Hiroto cried into him while rocking him forth and back and rubbing his back.


	22. There is a ray of sunshine in the dark

"His DNA has completely been changed and is now similar to a wolf. Only about 10% of his original DNA is left which you could assume that doesn't exist anymore" ,Haru explained after he has examined Fubuki.

It was hard to keep themselves together like if a broken heart was fixed by a small bandage. One cry from Hiroto broke everyone into tears and sobs even the self composed Kantoku cried his heart out. When he was given the job of taking care of Fubuki, he saw him as a spoiled stubborn child who won't listen to anyone except his family that weren't in this pitiful world but as time passed his affection for him grew uncontrollably like a fathers love for his son but now he was gone.

As everyone cried, Haru rolled Fubuki out from the operation theatre who laid on a movable bed with his eyes closed. Hiroto looked at him with redden eyes due to the crying as he followed his gaze to where Fubuki was taken to. They all followed him to his room and gathered around the bed with streams of tears flowing from their swollen puffy eyes. Someoka after summoning the remaining energy and courage he has, brushed Fubuki's soft and smooth grey fur that grew on his cheeks upon which he burst into tears once again.

"I can't take this anymore.." Hiroto spoke as his eyes shadowed and his voice as deadly as it could ever be catching others attention.

"This is because of those insane doctors that he lost his sanity and became a wolf. I want them dead! All of them dead in the cruelest ways ever known! Make them feel the same amount of pain they inflicted on Fubuki!" Hiroto spoke as he slightly pulls his hair with widen eyes.

"Hiroto, keep it together. Let's not jump to decisions like that" ,Kazemaru spoke while holding his shoulders and rubbing his back.

"But they made my best friend suffer the worst fate. Why did he has to face anything like this? What did he ever do to deserve all this! Tell me Kazemaru! Tell me!" Hiroto exploded leaving the other robbed from any possible words inorder to answer.

"Nothing..." He replied barely audible as he lowered his head.

Slience filled as Hiroto continued to stare at him with the most frightening eyes which would cause anyone's soul to leave its body.

"That's right, he did absolutely nothing to deserve any of this...to deserve such a fate but we can't do anything what is in the past. If we regret the things that happen in the past during the present time then the future would be even worst. That's what we were doing wrong! Regretting not to save Fubuki when we could and now because of our mistake this happened. If we regret like this then the situation could become a zillion times worst. There must be a way to bring him back! I know there is after all a ray of sunshine would always be there when all hope is lost and darkness is everywhere" ,Endou spoke with determination reflecting in his eyes and his voice as he continued to give his heart lifting speech which left everyone in the room speechless for a moment.

"We could do something, there must be something that we could do. A way to bring his humanity back" ,Kudou half yelled as he clenched his hands into tight fists that his knuckles turned white.

"Otou-san..." Fuyuppe spoke as her lips curved a small smile upon seeing his hopes lifting up.

Due to Endou's speech everyone felt something burning in them probably determination as grins plastered on their faces.

"Yeah there must be a way!" Hiroto finally spoke.

"Fortunately there is" ,a voice from behind spoke after eavesdropping their conversation.


	23. Please Recognize Us Fubuki!

"Fortunately, there is" A voice spoke as everyone turned to see who has spoken the words of blessings which revealed to be Detective Onigawara with Haru.

Was there really a way for Fubuki to be back to his own self? Those words kept on ringing in their ears as the sound of the sweet humming of a blue bird.

"Really there is? What do we have to do?" Kudou exclaimed as he grins at him who nodded in reply.

"Atsuya is alive" Detective Onigawara spoke while crossing his arms over his chest. The room fell into silence for a moment as everyone stood with astonished expressions since their brain malfunctioned for a while.

"WHAT!" They all exclaimed collectively as they took a step forward bombarding the two with several questions since nothing went inside their minds. Meanwhile, the other two sweat dropped at their reaction. They knew everyone would be shocked and confused but this was something above the level of utter shock and confusion.

"Would you all shut up and let them explain!" Kidou yelled as his composure broke upon which the others glued their mouth shut as they stared at Detective Onigawara demanding for an explanation.

"You see Atsuya didn't die at that time of the avalanche since he somehow appeared to survive but it has its tolls on him since he was in a coma for an entire year and now is currently living with a female named Sayaka Mirai in Hokkaido" ,Detective Onigawara explained and told them that he would be going to bring him here for Fubuki to recognize his brother.

Meanwhile, Fubuki finally woke up from his ever lasting slumber and scans his surroundings feeling out of place. Soon he realized he was on the bed instead of the mushy ground upon which he hoped down onto his arms and legs roaming followed by sniffing to recognize where he was.

After completing his scan, he concluded that he has been kept in the wrong place as according to him he should be in the woods with the rest of the animals. Fubuki out of the blue barked a few times and waited for any response to his call but the silence kept on outstretching.

He then walked to the glass and tired to break the lock with his fangs and claws but all the efforts were a waste and to make the current situation even more worse the sound of gurgling echoed inside of him indicating that he was hungry for flesh as drool falls from his mouth.

Soon the door to the room opened letting everyone inside as they peered at the awaken creature in front of them who scowled at him baring his deadly clenched fangs as drool kept on falling from his mouth. He dashed towards them with frightening speed as the wind ruffles through his grey fur earning a few screams while the rest of the them widen their eyes utterly shocked. The way he is running flawless than before as his gaze became ferocious with the want to satisfy his hunger by hunting them down was too obvious to be ignored but in the end collided with the glass as he looked it disbelievingly while scowling at them with an audible growl.

Everyone were terrified with the sudden change in his behavior which purely ressembles with a wolf. The way he growls, the way he moves, the way his aura has changed shows that their Fubuki Shirou is long gone leaving behind a creature between a wolf and a human boy.

"Fubuki what happened to you?" Hiroto spoke with his shaky voice but was replied with a growl louder than before as he readies himself for another attack.

"Say something Fubuki besides than growling at us!" Someoka yelled but Fubuki just wolfed him.

"Fubuki are you there?" Endou spoke but Fubuki kept his firm gaze as he snapped his fangs at them which widen the eyes of the others.

"Fubuki do you remember this? Your brother's scarf? Do you want it?" Kudou spoke as he shows the white soft scarf to the wild looking beast whose features didn't soften even at the mention of the scarf scaring the living daylights out of others.

"Fubuki! Please stop joking around with us! Show us any sign that you are Fubuki Shirou" Kudou yelled at him as he stares at the other with a pair of frightened eyes.

Fubuki then after several scowls decided to lay down on the ground since neither he could devour his prey nor his prey could come to him so he found it pointless to stand and growl at them. He rested his head on his front paws tucking his legs under him curving his tail around him scaring the others even more.

"Fubuki! Stop acting like this! You're scaring me here recognize us recognize me! I'm Hiroto Kiyama your friend from Inazuma Japan please remember me" ,Hiroto yelled his heart out as tears rolled out from his sore red eyes but all what Fubuki did was barked another growl at him which intensifies his cries as he falls on his knees with a broken heart.

"Did he completely forgot how to talk?" Gouenji asked as he felt his hair sticking up with apprehension.

"Fubuki...you don't remember me. This is all my fault I wasn't able to do anything when you needed my help but you were always there for all of us for me. Fubuki please come back to me" ,Hiroto sobbed as those enchanted moments spent with Fubuki in Sun Garden kept on flashing in his head.

Endou placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while smiling sadly.

"We still have one last try to bring him back and I know it will work. You just see it will" ,Endou spoke as Hiroto noticed gleaming tears in his eyes and a pained expression that wasn't to be hidden completely.

He sees us as his meal, Haru thought as he examines each and every move of Fubuki. His behavior the way he runs, growls, sits, and stares at his prey all were strong evidence of him being completely mutated into a wolf but everyone denied the fact that they have lost Fubuki ignoring all the facts that were in front of them.

Gouenji shivered as he watches Fubuki nuzzling his fur with his nose that grew on his arms aligning them the way he wants them to be.

This was becoming way out of hand now that Fubuki acted like a wolf showing no sign of the presence of his Fubuki Shirou in him upon which he felt his chest tightening staring at his long lost friend nuzzling his fur.

Silence outstretched since no one dared to utter a single word since they let their brains to absorb the new situation but the silence was broken with the gurgling sound from Fubuki's stomach who drooled and licked his longing lips peering at them.

"He's hungry" ,Haru exclaimed as his eyes widen with fright.


	24. What should we do?

_**I noticed that I'm not interactive here so now I'm gonna reply to your replies! Gomen for not replying really sorry!and thank you for reading all of my stories and I have published two more so please enjoy them! pm me if you wanna I would surely reply!**_

 _ **IeGbestfriend arigato! I'm really glad you liked it! I hope the upcoming parts could prevent you from sleeping :)**_

 ** _WinterStrom89 . arigato! I shouldn't have made you wait this long! I hope this part would satisfy your hunger oh wait I just remembered THIS IS JUST ANOTHER CRAP SHORT PART! T.T_**

 ** _Guest lol me finishing this story! XD you know I would just drag the plot longer and longer. English isn't my mother tongue either! I don't know what it is!_**

 ** _Winter Rubix *applauses* nice prediction! correcto but now you know it! how are you imagining him as a wolf! one of my friends imagined him as a lost cute puppy! XD_**

 ** _Fei gomen gomen! I'm so sorry for making you wait but I'm stuck with so called life_**

 ** _Guest arigato! I'm so glad you're liking it! *throws fubuki plushie*_**

* * *

The sound of a gurgling stomach of the beast rumbled around the room as their eyes widened in fright and terror. _What are we going to do now when Fubuki is completely mutated into a wolf?_ Neither of them have any clue to what to do as they just witnessed their friend losing to his animal instincts. Things have been shaping into such torturous forms and soon their last rays of hope would be gone if a miracle doesn't happen soon.

"What are we going to feed him now?" Gouenji asked as his words sank into silence as everyone pondered on the arisen question.

"He won't be eating like he used to do so we are left with only that option which won't help in his progress" ,Haru spoke grimly as he stares at the nuzzled up teen trying to settle his crying stomach.

"But that would make the chances of having Fubuki back even more less" ,Hiroto mumbled as he looks down, staring at his shoes.

The tension in the air increased as even thinking about the option suggested frightened even as their hair on the back of neck rosed.

"When will that arrogant brat be coming?" Someoka asked, trying to change the current topic as this was breaking everyone's heart, knowing that there was no possible way to bring their sweet friend back to normal. Whenever he felt like this, he would always push those thoughts at the back of his brain holding on the last rays of hope he had.

Haru looked up as a sigh was allowed to pass through while smoothing his blonde hair.

"Atsuya? Detective Onigawara is on his way on arriving here and shortly he would and we would see the chances of any improvements. Meanwhile, he needs to fill his stomach or he would gobble us up which I won't want to witness so I'm should go and make preparations" , he spoke as he leaves the room letting his last words hang in the air.

Everyone knew what that option was and imagining it scared the living daylights out of them.

"What are we going to do if Atsuya can't bring him back?" Hiroto asked as tears blurred his vision while his being trembled with unbearable fright and anger.

"Don't say things like that! Fubuki would soon be back to his normal self! Have some fate in him!" Endou exclaimed with slight anger as well as shocked and was more saying to himself than to others.

Everyone knew that their captain is trying his best to keep everyone together but now the situation has twisted into a such painful knot that it hurts everyone.

"Endou...Fubuki be back with us at the end. And once this all ends we could go to an amusement park to remove the stress" ,Kidou spoke while smiling sadly as he places his hand on the others shoulder and was responded with a small smile from the other.

"The roller coaster would be the first thing I would ride!" He exclaimed as he raises his fists in the air as everyone grinned in the back.

"Imagining the tasty food makes me hungry" ,Kabeyama spoke while drooling as Kogure chuckled inside.

"Then I could add some spice in your food, Usihishishishi!" Kogure laughed as Haruna came behind pulling on his ear.

"Oh no you don't" ,she said while pinching his ear earning a yelp from the poor child.

Everyone laughed loudly at Kogure and Haruna who acted like if she was his mother. Hiroto smiled at this and turned his gaze onto his now asleep friend who was curled into a ball with tail wrapped around him.

"Please Fubuki...for me be back to your normal self" ,he spoke softly as if he held honey in his mouth.

Their last hope was Atsuya who was on his way to the department as everyone prayed for any signs of improvement.

* * *

 ** _Sorry guys I didn't reveal Atsuya in this but I swear I would in the next part! I want to make the next part amazing and full of twists and angst! don't forget the angst I'm the queen of causing pain to my favourite characters! anyways arigato for the support and plz check out the new two stories I have published!_**


	25. Confessions

**_Hiya minna! I'm back with another crappy part which I hope you would like it! I'm so glad you are liking this story I hope it ends well instead of a cliche ending! ? ﾟﾘﾅ_**

 ** _ProudYaoiFreak Arigato! *bone crushing hug* I'm so glad you liked it I hope this one is just as good as the previous one!_**

 ** _WindStorm89 thank you so much! Well you're lucky since I updated it quite quick this time!_**

 **** ** _hombreng lewadh yayy! Updated for you! Enjoy with this part I spend my entire day on it!_**

 ** _P.S. My exams are almost finished so I may update faster! Any maybe more new fanfics would be published!_**

Shirou... Atsuya sighed due to the mental exhaustion as he rests his head upon his intervened fingers while he stared blankly at the white clouds that surrounded him. It may seemed fascinating to him if only his mind wasn't troubled with countless questions, all concerning one thing. His brother.

He remembered returning home with a victorious smirk since he won yet another soccer match for his team and like any normal child he couldn't wait to share it with Manami but when Atsuya opened the door and ran towards the lounge where he expected Manami to be watching a film, but instead saw an odd looking man seated opposite from her as they sipped tea. Upon his appearance, the two looked up and the old man smiled a sad smile which only increased his confusion as he motioned towards the seat next to Manami, indicating for Atsuya to sit besides her which he followed but the quizzical look wasn't gone.

Atsuya parted his lips to question his presence when neither he or Manami has ever met him before but the other stopped from any words to escape, saying he would explain everything as he poured tea for the Atsuya, handing it over for him which he took peacefully. The only sound heard from the room was the sipping of the tea as neither of them utter a single word letting the silence to fill in but soon ended which both of them were grateful of since they wanted to know why was he here in their house.

"My name is Detective Onigawara and my business here is concerning you boy," he states calmly as he stares at Atsuya who wore an astonished expression.

"Me?" he questioned while first looking at him and then at Manami who wasn't in a different state. "Why me?"

Upon hearing this, Detective Onigawara took a deep breath before relieving the ugly true that could shatter their world in a second but Atsuya has to know after all he has all the right to know and is the only source of amending the current situation.

"9 years ago you were involved in an accident here in Hokkaido near the Northern Ridge which killed your entire family leaving you the lone survivor, tell me am i correct?" he said void of any emotions whilst he stares into the teal blue eyes of his which showed mixed emotions; fear, angst, and angry.

"How did you..." Atsuya spoke astonished but was interrupted by him.

"Tell me am I correct?" he said again but this time in a harsh manner upon which he nodded and lowered his head while balling his hands into fists as the time of avalanche along with their screams replayed in his mind since the wound was still fresh and bleeding.

"You have no right of asking such things from him which does not concern you. You should mind your own business and if you came here to just bring back sore memories then i would appreciate that you should leave," Manami spoke angrily as she noticed the sudden change in his aura.

"Ma'am i have no intention of hurting your son feeling, I am simply here to tell him what he has the privilege to know," he spoke but Manami didn't let her anger fade away as she growls.

"Then say it then, we don't have time for your non-sense," she grumbled while staring intently at him who gulped down the fear.

"Atsuya, you're brother Fubuki Shirou is alive," he spoke while examining the others reaction.

Atsuya's mouth was left slightly hanging while his eyes widened as every piece of this news was being processed in his mind. Shirou! His brother was alive all this time but how could it be. He remembered clearly his brother terrified screams as the avalanche struck them which haunted him every single night afterwards. This guy must be pulling a not so good prank on him just to make him feel pitiful since it's impossible for Shirou to be alive, he cant be alive which increased the rage in him as blood boiled in his veins.

"What kind of sick joke this is!" he yelled while he slams his hands on the coffee table as tea spilt on it, with fiery eyes that could make anyone run away screaming for their dear lives.

"Do you know what the hell you're doing! First coming to my home uninvited and somehow know about my family telling me "Oh yeah Atsuya by the way you know you're brother who died at the accident is alive." Just who the hell you think you are who tells me that!" He growled as he bares his clenched teeth ready to attack the other any moment.

"What I am telling you is no lie. Your brother did fortunately survived the accident if you want me to prove it, that can be done as well," he spoke with a blank expression.

"Well then, prove it!" This time Manami yelled as she stood up with an expression that could devour anyone in a split second. Detective Onigarawa took out a light grey colored file and handed it to Atsuya who took it in his shaky hands while he stared at it, hesitation evident as fear increased inside of him.

What if his brother was alive after all? Then that means he was lied by the doctors but why would they as if they could get any benefit from separating them apart. What if Oka-san and Otou-san were alive as well? That means he felt dejected for no reason, that all those years of suffering was done on purpose. Detective Onigawara noticed the hesitation in his movements but he didn't pushed him.

Atsuya shook his head to remove all those torturous questions and with trembling hands opened the file as the first thing that came in his sight was an image of a boy who was no older than him, smiling back warmly to him. His v shaped bony face, his slender frame, his silvery white spiky hair, every single detail was oh so familiar to him as he stares into the droopy teal blue glimmering eyes.

There was no doubt that the one he's looking at was his brother and not only that in the image he looks like his age almost 14 which only means his brother was really alive. That this isn't a lame prank! He flipped onto the next pages scanning all of them which were about his details. After reading every single line he sank back into the warmth of the couch with his eyes closed as tears prickled his eyelids. Manami took the file and once again disbelievingly looked at the image with no doubt that this boy was Atsuya's brother.

"How?"

'Hmm?" Detective Onigarawa questionable hummed.

"How is it even possible? I saw it with my very own eyes: no one could have survived the avalanche. I was just lucky that i got pushed out but it still left me with a comma for a year then how could he survive?" Atsuya asked with his trembling voice but he wanted answers right now.

"Likewise he was pushed out of the car but like you said the avalanche was a deadly one and severely injured him thus he was admitted into a hospital," he spoke as he tries his best to remain composed.

Upon hearing this, Atsuya smiled as he jumps onto his feet, excitement was evident in the air around him which Detective Onigawara hated to spoil but he has to since it wouldn't be fair the poor boy whose heart could be shattered with what he was going to say next.

"Oka-san, we have to get to Shirou! He must have missed me! I can't believe that he is alive after all those years!" Atsuya exclaimed but Manami kept her gaze on Detective Onigawara who shifted uncomfortably.

"There's more to it, isn't it?" She asked upon which the other nodded as Atsuya's cheers died down who stared at him as well, his enthusiasm being replaced by fear while mentally pleading not to be bad but luck was not with him today.

"Atsuya i want you to sit down first this might be disturbing for both of you," he requested which Atsuya followed without any questioning.

"Fubuki..." he spoke but stopped since he couldn't find a less hurting way to tell them the truth but he was half way through so there was no backing down. He took a deep breath as he uttered those hurtful words that could make anyone go down on his knees crying.

"Recently Fubuki had been kidnapped to be a part of a deadly project in which his DNA was mixed with a timber wolf by four insane doctors and soon he developed wolf features along with a behavior similar to one. He is currently under our hold and many attempts has been made to cure him but all of them have failed miserably but we believe Atsuya could bring out Fubuki's real personality since they are bonded together and maybe this bond could awaken Fubuki," he spoke after which he told a long deep breath and examined their reactions.

Both of them were speechless since this was incomprehensible to them as they imagined the torture a young boy filled with youth would have to face. The pain and the agony he had to suffer all alone was too harsh for a small young boy since during this stage of life a child is filled with dreams and determination along with mischief but that could be taken away with the simplest attempts.

Manami looked down at her lap as tears threatened to roll down from her eyes. Even though she may have not met Fubuki but knowing that a child had been robbed from his freedom pained her and soon it became hard to breath as if her throat has been clogged with emotions that were swirling inside of her. She looked up at Atsuya who looked pained the most.

Atsuya took heavy breaths as the world around him started to move becoming a blur while his mind raced with thoughts which he wanted to stop but to his avail they didn't. Shirou, being mutated into a wolf hearing this broke his heart into several pieces since this only means that what he was seeing during these few days were true after all. They weren't a trick on his mind but was reality but how come he saw those even though he didn't even knew the truth. He parted his lips to question about it but then found out that no words were leaving through his mouth as if he does not know how to talk at all.

He looked at Manami with his labored breathing and found her staring at him as well. He soon started to shed tears which astonished Manami since she has never seen him cry except when he woke up from his comma and was told that his family had died in the accident. Seeing her precious boy cry in front of her was unbearable as she went closer to him, pulling the crying child into her warm embrace while she caressed his hair, comforting him that everything will be okay but will it? Can this be reversed? How can Atsuya cure Fubuki when the attempts made by the professionals couldn't?

"I'm sorry Atsuya but what has happened can't be undone but what is happening can. We want you to come with me to meet you with Fubuki and see if he acts differently towards you. Please Atsuya you're his only beacon of hope so will you come with me?" Detective Onigawara spoke as he waits for an answer.

Atsuya looked up from the pair of arms he was engulfed in and pondered over what to do since he had no clue how he would bring his brother back to normal but he has to try. He has to try for his sake and his brothers sake. He can't let him live like this, live like a wolf for the rest of his life. He has to do something for him!

Atsuya looked at Manami once again to see any kind of protest and fortunately there wasn't, in fact she seemed determined to go and see for herself what Fubuki has gone through so that she could ease his pain as she gave an approval look, he nodded.

"Fine I will help but i won't assure you that i wont kick the living daylights out of those bastards who did this to Shirou!" he spoke upon which Detective Onigawara nodded as he took out the photo from the file and handed it over to Atsuya who stared at it as he pressed his lips together.

"Is he in Hokkaido?" Manami asked him who shook his head.

"No, he's in Soccer Island so we gonna have to catch a plane for ourselves," he said as rubs his temples due to the exhaustion and stress he was currently feeling.

Atsuya stared at Fubuki in the photo before mumbling something under his breath.

"Atsuya!" A voice shouted which dragged Atsuya back to reality as he blinks twice at the one who shouted his name who was no other than Manami.

Manami had yellow blonde hair that were currently tied into high ponytail which was facing towards the right, thus some strands fell over her shoulder. Most of her bangs were combed towards the right as they were tucked behind her ear while some of the locks of hair were braided across her head that may seems like a headband. Ocean blue eyes shined under the light which suited her fair complexion as well as her hair. She wore a grey tank top which showed her curves but most of them were hidden under a navy blue cardigan. Manami also wore dark blue skinny jeans followed by jet black sneakers that had some white lines along the boundaries.

"What?" he asks as he raises a brow quizzically.

Manami slighty smiled as she kisses his forehead which earned her a squeal as he pushes her back with cheeks slightly red upon which she laughed.

"Don't do that in public it's embarrassing Oka-san," Atsuya huffed but couldn't help from smiling a bit.

"I couldn't resist since you look oh so adorable when you're giving me the confused look," she chuckled upon which Atsuya crossed his arms above his chest with a tch.

"I'm not adorable, I'm hot!" Atsuya spoke in a grumpy manner which to Manami was even more adorable.

"So enjoying the plane ride? It's my very first time!" she exclaimed cheerfully which Atsuya knows was an attempt to distract him from his thoughts as he smiles a bit. He sure is lucky to have her as his mother while others would have pitied him as they passed by but Manami was the only one who remained by his side and before he knew it she claimed him her child.

"I can clearly see that. You're even worst that those toddlers," he spoke while pointing towards two siblings who were enjoying their time by disturbing their parents as they jumped and ran everywhere which was quite amusing to him. He laughed at the struggle of the parents who ran after them and tried to control the current situation but those two were just filled with energy and mischief. They must have mentally noted not to bring them to a plane till they were old enough to behave on their own. It was comedy gold to him as he could watch them all day.

"No I'm not!" she puffed her cheeks trying to make an adorable face upon which Atsuya laughed and soon no longer Manami started to burst into laughter as well.

"You know I'm not 9 that you have to act childish," he spoke but Manami just pulled him into another hug which he gladly accepted by hugging her back as they both smiled.

"To me you're still a naughty child," she spoke after the hug ended.

Atsuya looked at the photo he took out from his pocket without Manami noticing since she was talking to Detective Onigawara about random things as he rubs his thumb against Shirou's face while looking sadly at him.

"I'm coming Shirou please wait for me..."

 ** _Click the same review button for me_**? ﾟﾑﾇ


End file.
